Shugo Chara! New Crazy Adventure!
by Azuky-Bunny
Summary: The Guardians and their Charas discovers something.Turns out, that there is another lock and key! The King's Key! And the missing Joker's Lock! They find a diary, containing the King's Key, and some research and some locations hints to where it is, left behind by the First Joker! It says the Joker's Lock can be somewhere in the world, but before they find it, they meet new foes!
1. The Diary!

**Azuky: Okay, now, I will be making another story. **

**Amu: Don't you already have 2 of them? Why don't you just update them?**

**Azuky: Tis, tis, tis, so you want me to update the vampires one?**

**Amu: Yep.**

**Azuky: What? You want me to make a chapter of you and Tadase kissing? :3**

**Tadase/Amu: *Blushes***

**Azuky: HAHA! While they blush, AKIRA! DISCLAIMER! Oh, and by the way, Ikuto won't be in here much. :3**

**Akira: Yes, Madame! Azuky doesn't own Shugo Chara and the songs used in. OR anything, she just own this story.**

* * *

**_-Amu's POV-_**

"Man, I wonder why Tadase-kun called an emergency meeting." I said to my charas, while dressing.

I was woken up by Tadase-kun's call. I groaned and then started dressing. I chose a white shirt with some laces on the back. Around the shoulders, the neck part was oversized. I also wore a black tank top under.I also dressed in a grey skirt with a metal chain attached on my right side. To top it off, I wore a pair of black/white checkered high-tops converse with some black and white stockings to my knees.

"Wow, Amu-cha! You actually changed into something kawaii without Miki's help! Wait! No offence!" Ran said to me.

"Gee, thanks. Non taken." I muttered.

"Guys? Help me wake up Miki from her slumber,~desu!" Su said while shaking Miki awake.

"I have an idea, Amu-cha!" Ran said while evilly grinning.

"What's the plan?" Dia asked her.

Ran whispered the plan into Dia and Su's ear. Su giggled a little and hand Dia my ipod.

"Amu-cha. Can I see your phone for a second?" Ran asked me. I nodded and then gave her it. I also noticed that she made it start recording.

Then, Dia got near Miki's egg, and then changed my ipod's volume to max.

I sweatdropped wondering what they are planning.

All of sudden, my iPod played "Caramell Dansen" by the Swedish band "Caramell".

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miki yelled and jumped from her egg.

I started laughing like crazy and Ran stop recording because she, Su, and Dia were laughing like crazy. I grabbed my stomach trying to stop laughing, but I failed terribly. Then Ran gave me back my phone and Dia put back my ipod.

"Guys! Why did you do that?!" Miki whined.

I wiped and a tear from my eyes and then said,"Because you won't wake up!"

Ran and Su stopped laughing and then said,"Yeah, Ms. Sleepyhead!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! It's earlier then Amu-cha wakes up on weekend!" Miki defended herself.

"Okay, okay, gomen. Now, let's go, we gotta go to a Guardian meeting called by Tadase." I told everyone while walking downstairs.

"Amu, dear, why are you up so early?" Mom asked me.

"Oh, Tadase-kun called me and said that there will be a Guardian meeting. He says it's important." I answered Mama.

"Oh, well then, here take a piece of my special toast." She said to me while giving me the toast.

"Arigato, Mom." I thanked her, and then ran out while eating the toast.

"Amu-cha, what does your mom mean by special toast,~desu?" Su asked me.

"Oh, by special, she means that she added something to sure I was full after I finish eating this." I replied back.

"What's this special thing? Is it a spice or something?" Ran asked me.

"To be honest...I don't even know..." I told Ran while wondering what it is.

"Maybe it's a bunch of dark ingredients." Miki suggested.

Then I shivered at the thought of "dark" ingredients. I was thinking of a dark room with some carrots, skulls, and then in a pot, there was a sickly color of green, with an eyeball popping out. When my Charas figured out what I was day dreaming of, they sweatdropped, including Miki.

"Come on, we're here." I said while finishing my toast and opening the door to the garden. I noticed everyone, including Utau and Kukai, just entered too. But, of course Ikuto wasn't here. He's still searching for his father.

Yaya turned around, and then noticed me and yelled,"Amu-chi! YAYA MISSES YOU!" While tackling me into a hug that made me fall to the ground.

I chuckled, and then hugged her back.

"Okay, Yaya, I get it. Now can you please let me go so I can stand up?" I asked her.

Then Rima said,"Yaya, I think you're gonna crush her if you hug her any tighter."

"Woops! Gomen, Amu-chi!" Yaya said while helping me get up.

"Oi, hey, Hinamori!" Kukai greeted me, and so did everyone else.

Then I said,"Anyways, what's up with the meeting, Tadase-kun?"

"Well, since everyone is now here, I have something to tell you all." Tadase-kun said.

"You guys remembered when we found that mysterious map and letter in the old library last week?" Tadase-kun asked.

We nodded, and then he said,"Well, yesterday, I found this diary in the library. I think it connects to the map and letter."

And then he showed us the diary. Our eyes widen at the sight of the dusty book. In the front and back of the diary was red and in the front in golden letters, it said,"Embryo Research".

"Embryo Research?" Nagihiko said in shock.

Slowly, Tadase-kun nodded his head and opened to the first page. Then we saw a small picture of the Embryo in the top right corner. It was a pure white egg with sparkles coming out.

There were silver letters on the top of the page. Utau took noticed of it, and read out loud.

* * *

_Property Of Tsuki Hinamori. First Joker._

* * *

Everyone gasped at what Utau read.

"M-M-M-My uncle was the first Joker?!" I exclaimed.

"UNCLE?!" Everyone yelled at me in shock.

"Yes, Tsuki Hinamori is my uncle. But he never told me he was the first JOKER!" I yelled back at them.

"Gomen, Amu/Chan/Chi/Hinamori." Everyone apologize for yelling at me.

"Hey, guys, look at this." Rima said while pointing to a picture. It was a picture of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key. Tadase-kun then read out loud the whole page.

* * *

_Embryo Research, Note: 1  
_

_Date: 3/10/XX  
_

_Yesterday, I saw the Embryo with the King, Tsukasa Amakawa. He and I were fighting X-Eggs in the park. When I purified them, he and I saw a pure white egg. The king said that was the Embryo. _

_The Embryo. I noticed that it was also sparkling with energy, so I decided to make the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key.  
_

_Date: 4/15/XX  
_

_I have finished making the Humpty Lock, now I need to make the Dumpty Key.  
_

_Date: 5/25/XX  
_

_I have made the Dumpty Key! While I was add it, I made the King Lock. I also made the Joker's Key. The design for the lock and key was quite hard to decide. Since the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key were four-leaf clovers. I decided to make the King and Joker's Key just plain, so no one can suspect anything.  
_

_Date: 6/10/XX  
_

_NOOO! The Joker's Lock was stolen but the Royals! Damn, those Easter workers. They tried to steal the King's lock, but, I managed to hid it before they find it. Look, if you are part of the next generations of Guardians and reading this, FIND the Joker's Lock! If they find the King's lock all hell will break loose with the X-Eggs. I have designed it when you unlock the King's Key with the Joker's Lock, it WILL LURE the Embryo to YOU!  
_

_Date: 7/15/XX  
_

_I'm sorry, but, this is my last diary letter. Tomorrow, I will be leaving the school to graduate. Since I am 1 year older then them, I have to go to middle school. Oh, and before I leave, look below, I have put the King's Key in here. If you find this book, beyond this page will be endless research about the Embryo and the lock and key. Also, you will have to figure out the location of the Joker's Lock.  
_

_**KING'S KEY**  
_

(Pretend you see a Key here)

_If you are reading this, find the Joker's Lock. Once the Joker's Lock and King's Key are combined, it will cause massive power to come out. Now, the fuel depends on your relationship with each you have a very close relationship, massive power will be released.  
_

_To The New King: In order to find the Joker's Lock, your relationship with the Joker must be very powerful. If you two are lovers, you will have NO problem finding it._

_Now, before I go, once again, I repeat, beyond this page, will be locations and hints to where the lock's location is.  
_

_You will encounter enemies, new friends, and, if possible, the next generation of Royals. If you are wondering who are the Royals, they are a much like the Guardians. But, they work for Easter. So, be careful if you happen to meet one. Do not trust them. And, you MUST hide the King's Key from them...  
_

_Turn the page, now. And figure out the mystery of the location, of, the missing Joker's Lock. I wish you luck._

* * *

_** ~-No One's POV-~**_

"..." Was all everyone said. Then, there was silence.

"Um, guys, what are we gonna do now?" Nagihiko said, breaking the silent.

"Purple Hair got a point. What now?" Rima said, while having a bored expression on her face.

"Well, earlier I gave the chairman the book, and said that we will be traveling around the world to find it. He also said he already got permission from your parents." Tadase said.

"How the hell did he get permission to go around the world?!" Kukai yelled.

"Well, he used his sparkling attack..." Tadase muttered.

Everyone sweatdropped at the thought.

"But, what about traveling money?" Amu asked.

"The chairmen managed to get money outta the school..." Tadase said while sweatdropping.

"How much?" Rima asked.

"Over 1,000 Amercian dollars." Tadase said.

"WHAT?! THAT MUCH MONEY?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah..He probably charmed his way." Everyone's Chara said.

"Mmph! That commoner charmed his way!" Kieski complained.

"But, guys, at least we don't have to worry about money." Utau spoke. Now, she finally says something.

"HEY! Enough serious talk! YAYA WAS CANDY!" Yaya yelled with a pout.

"Okay, okay, we'll get candy tomorrow, but, for now, we have to pack. We're leaving tomorrow." Tadase replied.

"WHAT? TOMORROW?!" Everyone, but Amu yelled at Tadase, again.

"Um, guys, how about we stop yelling at Tadase-kun? His ears are gonna go deaf if you yell anymore at him." Amu said.

"Hai...Gomen..." Everyone, but Amu and Tadase apologized.

"Thanks, Amu-chan." Tadase thanked Amu.

"N-No problem." Amu said while blushing a little.

"Come on guys! Let's go pack for tomorrow!" Kukai yelled out with his hands in the air in excitement.

"Oh, also, Utau and Kukai will also be accompanying us." Tadase added.

"Why do I have to go?" Utau complained.

"Because, you just have to." Rima said.

"Whatever, chibi." Utau replied back.

Then a dark menacing aura surrounded Rima.

"Don't...Call...ME A CHIBI!" Rima yelled.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Chibi Devil." Utau said, making it worst.

Rima calmed down, but, she was still mad. Everyone sweatdropped because Utau still called her a Chibi and a Devil.

"Okay, guys, let's go now. Rima has got fire in her eyes." Amu said..

Everyone gulped and said,"Hai."

* * *

**Azuky: So, you likely? :3**

**Tadase: I love it. *Sweet Smile*  
**

**Azuky: *Sparkling Eyes* REALLY?  
**

**Tadase: Really. :D  
**

**Azuky: YAY! Just for that, you get to hug Amu on the plane!  
**

**Tadase/Amu: *Blushes*  
**

**Azuky: *Winks* While they blush, R & R for meh. :3  
**


	2. Airplane Ride To PARIS!

**Azuky: Ohayo, Minna! I is updating this story!**

**Amu: *Sighs* Shut up and roll the story.**

**Azuky: *Whimpers* Amu's being mean to me again!**

**Utau: Amu. *Shakes head* Why are you in such a bad mood?**

**Amu: None of your business..**

**Azuky: *Sniffs* Disclaimer plwease. Oh, and I'm sorry if the moe~ and fluffiness is weak. I'm new at writing, and, I act kinda fangirl-ish when I write down fluffiness..o-o  
**

**Utau: *Sweatdrops* Umm...Okay...Azuky doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything. She just owns this story.**

* * *

**_~-Tadase's POV-~_**

I sighed, and waited for my friends to arrive at the airport. We where going to Paris, because the diary said the first clue was hidden inside Paris, the most romantic city in the world...Maybe I can go on a date with Amu-chan..Wait, wait?! I started to blush a bit on that thought, but it was interrupted by Kieski's shouting.

"How dare those commoners kept their King waiting for so long?!" Kieski said, impatiently.

I then took out the King's Key and placed it around my neck.

I sighed and said,"Now, Kieski, I'm sure they will be here soon."

"OI! HOTORI! TURN AROUND!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

I turned around and then saw Souma-san with the rest of them.

"Ohayo, Tadase-kun!" Amu-chan said to me with a smile as always.

"Ohayo, minna." I greeted everyone.

"Amu...Wait...Up...I can't run much faster..." Someone said to Amu-chan.

"Gomen, Rima." Amu-chan called out to Mashiro-san, who was a couple of feet away with Fujisaki-san.

"Hmm. You're slow, chibi devil." Fujisaki-san said to Mashiro-san.

She scowled and then said,"It's not my fault I'm slow!"

"Hmm, I know how to fix that." Fujisaki-san said.

"How, purple haired cross-dresser?" Mashiro-san asked, rudely.

Then, the next thing I know, Fujisaki-san was carrying Mashiro-san in a bridal-style.

"Whoa, WAIT! LET ME DOWN, YOU CROSS-DRESSER!" Mashiro-san shouted.

He grinned and then said,"Nah, not until we're next to them." As he said that, he started running fast.

"Whoa! NAGIHIKO! I THINK YOU'RE RUNNING TOO FAST!" Amu-chan called out.

"WHOA! SLOW DOWN YOU-!" Mashiro-san tried to say, but she was interrupted by Fujisaki-san's tripping. Leaving them in an awkward position. She was on TOP of HIM.

"BAKA!" Mashiro-san cried out.

"Whoops. Gomen, Rima-chan." Fujisaki apologized.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Utau complained while shaking her head.

"Guys, come on, let's get going." Amu-chan said to them, and then helped them get up.

* * *

_**~-No One's POV-~**_

Right now, the gang is on the airplane heading to Paris!

The pairs are: Amu and Tadase. Rima and Nagihiko. Kukai, Utau, and Yaya.

_Amu's and Tadase's POV_

Amu sighed as she sat down with Tadase.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired because Ami had a midnight concert." Amu said with a yawn.

Tadase smiled, and then noticed that Amu was on his shoulder falling asleep with a small blush.

He blushed madly, and stuttered,"A-A-Amu-chan?"

Then he realized that she was already asleep. He sweetly smiled, and then rested his head on hers falling asleep too, while still having that blush on his face, unaware of 5 little people were watching them.

"Awww, aren't they cute?" Su cooed.

"Mmph! A king doesn't fall asleep on a commoner's head!" Kieski said, acting like his usual up-tight self.

Ran nudged his stomach and said,"Aw, come on, Kieski! Look how adorable they look!"

"Tadase's radiance seems to be raising a bit." Dia added.

"It's probably because Amu's on his shoulder and he's beaming with joy!" Miki chimed in.

"Hey! Look! The King's Key is glowing!" Ran yelped in surprise.

Ran was indeed right. The key was beginning to glow with power!

"Wait, didn't the diary say it will gain more power when the Joker's and King's relationship evolve?!" Miki reminded everyone.

"The commoner's right!" Kieski said in agreement.

Suddenly, the key stopped glowing, and it returned to it's normal self.

"Look, it stopped glowing." Dia noticed.

"Seems like it calmed down or something." Ran said.

"Guys! Look! I brought some snacks!" Su called out to them.

"Yummy!" Tadase's and Amu's Charas shouted in joy. They flew over, and started eating in joy.

_Rima's and Nagihiko's POV_

"It's no fair! Why do I have to be stuck with the cross-dresser?!" Rima complained.

"What? Am I too hot for you? Nagihiko teased.

"W-W-What? N-N-NO! PERVERT!" Rima spurred out.

"Haha! Joking." Nagihiko said while laughing.

"Mmph!" Rima frowned and looked at the airplane window, but, everything was so blurry. She then reliazed her eyes were getting sleepy.

Nagihiko looked at Rima and noticed that she wasn't insulting him.

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked Rima worriedly.

She didn't responce to him, and then he turned Rima to face him. He noticed that she was asleep. He chuckled and then laid her head on his shoulder.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." Nagihiko thought to himself.

He looked at Rima's bag and noticed that her Chara was asleep. He smiled softly and noticed that his Charas were asleep too. Nagihiko realized that he brought his new headphones. He immediately got excited and played on some J-Pop on it. "This is gonna be a long plane ride." He said to himself.

_Kukai's, Utau's, and Yaya's POV_

"YAYA WANTS CANDY" Yaya yelled out.

"Yaya! Calm down!" Kukai tried to calm down the hyper Yaya.

"NO! I WILL NOT GO TO SLEEP!" Yaya whined.

"Utau?! HELP ME!" Kukai said to Utau.

Utau was listening to some J-Pop she borrowed from Nagihiko.

"Huh? What do you want?" Utau said not listening to what Kukai said earlier.

"I said, HELP ME CALM HER DOWN!" Kukai repeated, but with an annoyance hinted inside his voice.

"Fine." Utau said.

She leaned over to Yaya and asked,"Why won't you calm down?"

"Yaya doesn't know! Wait! Yaya knows now! She misses her mom's lullaby song!" Yaya whined while kicking off her blanket.

"Lullaby, eh?" Utau said with a small chuckle.

She leaned over and placed Yaya's bunny blanket.

"No! Yaya doesn't want to go to-!" Yaya tried to say, but Utau placed a finger on Yaya's mouth.

"No, no. Stay still for a moment, okay?" She said in a soft tone.

"Yaya says okay." Yaya replied.

Utau took out her phone and it started to play the music to,"Rock-A-By-Baby"

"Yaya's...Sleepy...Ehh..." Yaya tried to say something, but she fell asleep.

"There, she's asleep." Utau said.

She was unaware that Kukai was watching the whole thing.

"You'll make a great mom someday." Kukai compliant with a soft smile.

Utau began to blush and said,"W-W-What?! N-No I'm not!"

"Yeah, right." Kukai teased.

"You...BAKA!" Utau said to Kukai and punched the jock.

"Hey! That hurts!" Kukai whined while rubbing his sore arm.

"You deserved it!" Utau said.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

And they kept at it till the airplane arrived in Paris, the most romantic city in the world.

* * *

**Azuky: PARIS, Baby! ;3**

**Amu: Why Paris?**

**Azuky: Because, that's where YOUR UNCLE LIVES!**

**Amu: O.o UNCLE?**

**Azuky: YEP! STAY TURN TO SEE!**

**Amu: R & R FOR AZUKY!**


	3. Meet Aunt Kaori!

**Azuky: Woo! Updating again!**

**Amu: Is this gonna be daily? :3**

**Azuky: It will be if I get more reviewers. :3 Oh yes, SHOUT OUT TO PIKA-THUNDER! She's the first reviewer for the story. :3**

**Amu: Awww, that's sweet. **

**Azuky: :3 Now, rolling! Disclaimer! **

**Amu: Azuky doesn't own Shugo Chara, or anything. She just own this story!**

* * *

_**~-No One's POV-~**_

_With Tadase & Amu_

"Amu-chan?" Tadase said to our dear, Amu.

"Grahh..." Amu replied to Tadase still asleep and shifted around.

"Amu-chan? Wake up!" Tadase whispered to her.

"Wahh...Don't wanna.." Amu said half-awake.

"Wake up!" Tadase said while shaking Amu a bit.

"Tadase?...I love youuuuu...Not Ikutooooo..." Amu whispered without knowing and then she giggled a bit.

"Amu-chan?!" He said in shock and was blushing like MAD.

"Awww, Kawaii!" Su cooed at him.

"Umm, can you help me wake up Amu-chan?" Tadase asked them while cooling down his blush.

"Mmhp! The commoners will help! I am a king, I don't do labor!" Kieski said in an ultra-ego voice.

Tadase sighed and was about to say something, but he was cut off by Ran.

"Don't worry, Tadase. We got this." Ran said while popping out of Amu's bag.

"O-okay." Tadase said reluctantly.

"Miki, give me Amu-cha's iPod." Ran commanded Miki.

"Yes, Madame!" Miki saluted to her and then gave Ran the iPod.

Ran turned on the iPod and put the volume up to the max.

Tadase noticed what Ran was planning to do and said,"Um, I don't think this is a good idea."

Ran turned and said,"Don't worry...Mwahaha.." With an evil grin on her face.

She got near Amu's ear and played "Ready Or Not" By Bridget Mendler.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu yelled in surprise.

She noticed that Ran was holding her iPod and said,"Ran!"

"MWAHAHA!" Ran said with an evil smile.

"Su..Can you get her to give me back my iPod?" Amu asked Su.

She nodded and then handed Amu the iPod.

"Guys, did I say anything in my sleep? I think I said something to Tadase." Amu asked them.

Tadase immediately turned red as a tomato!

"Tadase-kun? Are you alright? You're really red." Amu asked Tadase worriedly.

"Um, I'm f-fine, Amu-chan." Tadase replied back nervously.

"Are you sure? You're burning up." Amu said to him while putting her hand on his forehead.

That caused Tadase to stop blushing, but he still blushed a little.

"Guys, answer me, what did I say to Tadase in my sleep?" Amu said while raising an eyebrow at her Charas.

"N-no, nothing!" Ran lied.

Then Amu stared at Tadase and said,"Tadase-kun? What did I say?" Using her sparkling attack.

Tadase blushed a little and sputtered,"Umm..Y-y-you said that y-you l-l-l-loved m-m-me!"

Amu began to blush like a cute little cherry!

"I-I-I DID?!" Amu shouted in shock.

"Y-yes you did..." Tadase said to her.

"Um...Gomen, I guess?" Amu said to him.

"Don't be." Tadase replied.

Amu gave him a confused face and said,"Why?"

"Because..." He took a deep breath and said,"Because...I love you too."

"EHHHHH?!" Amu and her charas, including Kieski yelled out in shock.

Suddenly, the King's Key, around Tadase's neck began to glow with pure whiteness.

"Tadase-kun? It's glowing!" Amu said while putting her right hand in front of her eyes. Along with Tadase's and Amu's Charas.

"Gah!" Tadase said while putting his arm in front of his eyes, trying to get used to the light so he could see it.

Suddenly, the powerful glow was no longer there.

Tadase and Amu stopped covering their eyes, along with their Charas.

Tadase thought for a moment and said,"Didn't the diary say that the Key will glow with power when the Joker's and King's relationship evolves?!"

"So..You're telling me it'll get more powerful each time our relationship evolves?" Amu said with a small blush.

Tadase then realized what Amu said, and started blushing as much as her!

"Are we interrupting something?" Nagihiko and Rima suddenly said.

Amu and Tadase was now as red as a cherry!

"W-w-what?! N-no!" Amu stuttered out.

"Yeah, sure, Amu." Rima teasing.

"A-A-Amu-chan's r-r-right!" Tadase agreed.

"Yeah, right." Nagihiko joined in.

"O-oh, hey, we landed." Tadase noticed and then grabbed Amu's hand to avoid further embarrassment.

"Hey! Don't ditch us!" Amu's Charas yelled out and started floating over to them.

"How dare you isolated commoners left without PERMISSION?!" A raging Kieski shouted and ran so fast, he caught up to Tadase and Amu. Scary, huh?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We get it, Kieski." Dia replied.

"HOW DARE-!" Kieski tried to say, but was cut off by Amu.

"Come on, guys, I see Utau, Kukai, and Yaya waiting."

"Fujisaki-san? Mashiro-san? We're gonna leave without you if you don't catch up." Said by Tadase.

"We'll catch up!" Nagihiko replied, and then picked up Rima bridal style.

"BAKA! Let me down you purple haired cross dresser!" Rima insulted and began to blush.

"No way, chibi devil!" Nagihiko insulted right back at Rima.

Rima sent him her latest death glare.

"Come on, Rima! Lighten up!" KusuKusu said while giggling.

"Yeah! The clown got a point!" Rhyme joined in.

"Oh, quiet you." Temari said to her brother.

Soon, Tadase and Amu got off the plane, along with Nagihiko and Rima.

"Hey, looky what we got here!" Kukai shouted.

Amu titled her head in confusion and said,"What do you mean?"

"Aww, don't play dumb, Amu-chi! Tade-tan is holding your hand!" Yaya joined in the teasing.

They both looked down and noticed that he is indeed, holding her hand. They immediately blushed, and then let go.

"Just when I thought it was official." Utau said.

"I agree with pop idol." Rima agreed while getting off the airplane with Nagihiko.

Amu blushed and sputtered out,"H-hey! What about you and Nagihiko?! He's carrying you in a bridal way!"

They both blushed and Nagihiko let her down.

Rima frowned and said,"Don't ever do that again, you CROSS DRESSER!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you chibi devil." Nagihiko replied.

Rima sented anoter death glare at Nagihiko, but he also sent her a glare. If you look closely enough, you can see lightning between them!

"Ahm..Guys, let's get going! We need to catch a cab!" Amu said.

Suddenly, Amu's phone started ringing and it was a text.

* * *

**To:** _Amu Hinamori_

**From:** _Chairman~!_

_Oh yeah, I forgot you tell you. You're on your own at this point._

* * *

"...THAT BASTARD!" Amu yelled out when she read it.

"Whoa, what does it say, Hinamori?" Kukai asked.

Then Amu showed everyone the text.

"THAT BAKA!" Everyone shouted, but Amu, since she already called him a name that shouldn't be repeated.

"Great, what are we gonna do now?" Rima complained.

"I have some money..." Amu started to say.

"How much?" Utau asked.

"Um...1,000 American dollars..." Amu replied, nervously.

"WHOA?! THAT MUCH MONEY?!" Everyone yelled.

"Why so much, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked, shocked.

"My parents are overprotected, okay?!" Amu said to everyone.

"Oh, also, they gave me a credit card, in case I need money in another currency." Amu added.

"Whoa, Hinamori! You're parents sure are crazy." Kukai said to her.

"Amu-chi! YAYA WANTS CANDY NOW!" Yaya finally spoke up.

"Here, a chocolate bar." Amu said while taking out a king sized chocolate bar.

"Why is that in your bag?" Utau asked.

"In case Yaya wants candy. You know what happens when she doesn't get candy." Amu replied.

Everyone nodded and sweatdropped because if you don't give Yaya candy when she wants it, SHE WILL GO MAD!

"Okay, guys, let's go to my aunt's." Amu said.

"Your aunt lives here?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah. She moved here a year ago to be become a sweet maker." Amu said to Tadase.

"SHE IS A SWEET MAKER?! YAYA IS SUPER DUPER HAPPY NOW!" Yaya yelled out while jumping up and down.

"Okay...I'll go call her." Amu said while calling her aunt.

* * *

_"Hello?" Amu's aunt asks._

_"Auntie?" Amu said to her aunt.  
_

_"Amu?! Ah! What brings you calling?" Amu's aunt asked.  
_

_"Um, remember mom told you that me and my friends would be staying over?" Amu nervously asked.  
_

_"Oh yes! I'll drive to the airport right now!" Amu aunt replied and then hung up on her.**  
**_

* * *

Amu sighed and said,"My aunt said that she's coming."

They nodded and then heard a lady shout,"Amu! Over here!"

Amu turned around and saw her aunt.

Her aunt looked like a lady in her early 20s. She was wearing a white tank top with a transparent V neck blue shirt. Also, she was wearing a red frilly skirt that went to her knees. To top it off, she wore sandals and had her red hair in a high side ponytail.

"Ah! Aunt Kaori!" Amu shouted in joy and then hugged her aunt.

"Amu, dear, so good to see you again!" Her aunt said and couched to hug her niece.

"Oh, guys! This is my aunt! I call her Aunt Kaori!" Amu said while breaking the hug and facing her friends.

"Come on, kids. Follow me to my car." Aunt Kaori said to Amu and her friends.

They nodded and then followed the aunt.

She stopped walking and said,"Here's my convertible!"

The car was a 7 people convertible. It was a white car with some pink flowers on the hood.

They looked at it in awe, expect for Amu, since she already saw it before.

"Guys! Come on! Jump in!" Amu shouted and then took a window seat in the middle.

They nodded and then took a seat. Utau took the front seat, next to Amu's aunt. Tadase took the seat next to Amu, and Yaya sat next to Tadase. The rest sat in the back, with Kukai in the middle.

"Everyone seat belted?" Amu's aunt asked.

They nodded and then she said,"Alright. Oh, by the way, it's gonna be a short drive."

They nodded and then she began to drive with the 6 teens in her car.


	4. You Guys Cheated!

**Azuky: CHAPTER 5 IS HERE!**

**Amu: Are you on J-Pop and K-Pop music again?**

**Azuky: YEP!**

**Amu: *Shakes head* Why do you need to listen to music when you write?..**

**Azuky: I dunno, it keeps be motivated I guess. NO DISCLAIMER OR ELSE I CANNOT WRITE!**

**Amu: Tis, tis. Azuky doesn't own Shugo Chara or the songs used in this story. She only owns this story.**

**Azuky: HEY! DON'T JUDGE ME! Dx Oh, yeah, guys, in the reviews till me if you want me to do Third Person-POV or you want me to do people POV. :3  
**

* * *

**_~-Amu's POV-~_  
**

"We're here!" My Aunt Kaori shouted.**  
**

Her house was a white and baby pink penthouse. The windows where outlined with pink and also the door. There was also a pool next to the penthouse. Overall, my Aunt Kaori's penthouse looked AMAZING!**  
**

I looked around and saw that they were also in awe, while entering the house.

My Aunt Kaori giggled a bit and said,"Amazing, huh?"

"Yaya thinks it's AMAZING!" Yaya said while jumping up and down.

"It's AWESOME! Oh my gosh! THERE'S A POOL!" Kukai yelled noticing the pool.

"Damn, this looks sweet!" Utau agreed with Kukai.

"It's amazing!" Tadase-kun complained.

"Guess you're right." Rima said.

"Whoa! There's a DJ headphones set inside the house!" Nagihiko said while looking in the living room.

"Oh my gosh, Aunt Kaori, how did you even afford this?!" I asked her.

She chuckled a bit and said,"I'm a famous sweet maker in this part of the city, you know!"

"What?!" Everyone, including me, yelled out.

"Come on, now, I'll show you to your rooms!" Aunt Kaori squealed. Even though she's like 23 years old, she can act like a teenager, mom said.

We nodded and then followed my aunt. We came upon a hallway.

"Now, here is the girls' room!" My aunt said to us, while showing us 2 rooms.

The first door, was the 1 of the girls' room. It was a large rectangle room with 2 beds next to each other. There was like a white stepping slab around the beds. There was also a black square rug under them. On the other side, there was a 24 In. Plasma T.V. on a glass rectangle coffee table. In front of the T.V. there was a glass coffee table with water in it. Around the glass water coffee table, there was 2 white modern couches. To top it off, there is a glass wall and a bit of a glass roof and it had 2 sphere shaped chairs. (The Basic Photo On Profile)

"..." Was what everyone said because we were too shock in awe to say any words.

"Awww, kawaii!" Aunt Kaori cooed us.

"Auntie!" I whined.

She giggled and said,"Just joking~! Now, here's the other room for the girls."

We nodded and then she opened a door next to the other door.

The room had 2 more rectangle beds on each side. There were wooden slabs around the beds too. In the corners, there were windows that open and closes. The floor white tiles and there was one big blue oval rug in the middle with an oval Japanese table on top of it. There was also a table containing a Plasma T.V. too. (Basic Photo On Profile)

"..Seriously, how can you afford this?.."I asked her.

She put her finger on her lips and said,"Shh, it's a secret."

We sweatdropped because of the different ideas we were thinking about how she got the money for it.

"Anyways! Boys' rooms now!" She said interrupting their thoughts.

"Hai!" They said and followed her to another hallway.

She opened the doors, and the rooms was the same, but the boys had game consoles in their rooms. Lucky...

"SWEET! A XBOX!" Kukai yelled out in joy and immeditatiy started playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops. Oh well, boys will be boys..

"Guys? You coming or what?!" Kukai yelled at the boys.

They nodded and then started playing against Kukai. Wow, I didn't know Tadase enjoyed this game.

"Well, by the way, you're luggage is in the living room, it was just dropped off. Now, Ja Ne, I gotta go to work." Aunt Kaori said and then left the house.

"Come on, girls, let's go in our rooms." Utau said.

We nodded and then followed her.

* * *

_**After Unpacking...**_

* * *

_**~-Third Person POV-~  
**_

"So, there are 4 beds in total. There's Utau, Me, Rima, and Yaya." Amu said._**  
**_

"That means we can each get our own bed." Rima said quickly.

"Correct, now, CHOOSE YOUR BED!" Amu shouted.

"Yaya wants this one!" Yaya said while jumping on the bed in the first room. It had a bunny blanket, that's typical Yaya for you.

"I guess I'll take the other bed." Utau said, while sitting down on the other bed.

"So, me and Rima are gonna get the other room." Amu said.

"Yeah. Come on, I saw a Wii in the other room." Rima said.

"Wii? Yaya wants to play!" Yaya whined.

"I'm coming too. I'ma beat you all in Wii Tennis!" Utau smugly.

"Oh, IT'S ON!" Rima said out of her character.

The girls went into Rima's and Amu's new room and began to play.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with the boys...**_

* * *

"Just admit it, YOU LOST! MWAHAHA!" Tadase said while Chara Changing.

"No I didn't! I knocked Fujisaki with a generate!" Kukai said to Tadase.

"Well, I took down Tadase with a sniper gun right before the generate got to me!" Nagihiko retorted.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The door opened revealing Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Utau.

"Boys...Why are you yelling your heads off?" Amu said while raising an eyebrow.

"Because, Amu, dear, they're being idiots." Rima replied.

"Hey! We're not idiots!" Kukai yelled.

"Oh, yes you are. You all are arguing who won in a stupid game." Utau replied to Kukai.

"Yaya bets she can beat all of you boys in the game!" Yaya smirked.

"What? No way, Yaya, you can't bet us in Black Ops!" Nagihiko said to her.

"I agree with Fujisaki-san." Tadase agreed.

"Tis, tis, Tadase-kun. I'll take you on, 1 Vs. 1." Amu said competitively.

Tadase smiled and said,"You're on, Amu-chan!"

"Utau, you take on Kukai. Yaya and Rima, take down Nagihiko!" Amu commanded.

They nodded and then started playing against the boys.

* * *

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

* * *

"YOU GUYS CHEATED!" Utau shouted._**  
**_

"Did not!" Kukai yelled back.

"YOU CHEATERS!" Amu yelled.

"We didn't cheat, Amu-chan!" Tadase argued with Amu.

"YAYA THINKS YOU GUYS ARE LIARS!" Yaya said with rage, which is rare.

"YAYA! WE DID NOT CHEAT!" Nagihiko shouted.

"OH, YES YOU DID, YOU PURPLE HAIRED CROSS-FREAK!" Rima retorted.

"..." Was what the boys and the girls said.

Suddenly, the door was opened.

"I'm home!" Aunt Kaori said in joy.

"Mmph!" Amu said to the boys and then left the room.

"Wait up, I'm coming too!" Utau said and followed Amu.

"Come on, Yaya, let's go." Rima said to Yaya. She nodded and then followed her.

"Whoa...What happened?" Aunt Kaori asked in confusion to the boys.

"The girls said we cheated on Black Ops!" Kukai answered.

"...Did you guys cheat?" Aunt Kaori said and raised an eyebrow.

"No we didn't, Hinamori-san." Tadase replied.

"You. Nagihiko, was it?" Aunt Kaori said to Nagihiko.

"Yes?" He replied.

"What happened before the girls got mad?"

"Well, we were playing against the girls. The girls were owning us, but then Kukai pressed a button on the controller and then the girls died instantly..." Nagihiko explained.

Aunt Kaori raised an eyebrow to Kukai and said,"You. Cheated."

"What? All I did was press a button! I used my special move!" Kukai argued back.

Aunt Kaori flicked his forehead and said,"Did the girls allow special moves?"

"...They didn't say no to it.." Kukai answered nervously.

"All. Of. You. Apologized. Right. NOW." Aunt Kaori said in a scary voice with a menacing aura surrounding her.

"Yes, Madame!" The boys said and then walked into the girls room.

* * *

**Amu: WTF! You play Black Ops?**

**Azuky: ...Errr...Not really, my brother played the game a couple of times with his friends, tho...  
**

**Amu: *Ties Azuky to a chair* This is your punishment for writing this without any experience in the game...  
**

**Azuky: NOOOO! HELP ME READERS!  
**

**Amu: *Evil voice* They're not gonna save you...MWAHAHAHAHA!  
**

**Azuky: Hey, where are the Charas in this whole story?!  
**

**Amu: I dunno, you're the writer here. R & R For Azuky~!  
**

**Azuky: HELP ME!  
**


	5. Dress Up! New Foe?

**Azuky: Whoopee! I got a new song! :3**

**Amu: *Shakes head* You need to lay off the music...**

**Azuky: WHAT?! NO! *Throws a pie at Tadase***

**Tadase: Hey! What did I do? *Whips off the pie***

**Amu: Tadase-kun! Are you alright? *Stares into his eyes***

**Tadase: *Blushes* Oh, I'm fine! *Stares back***

**Azuky: O.o LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED BEFORE IT GETS WEIRD! DISCLAIMER PLEASE BEFORE I FAINT FROM SEEING THIS!  
**

**Tadase/Amu: *Blushes*  
**

**Utau: Azuky doesn't own Shugo Chara, or the songs used in this story. She only owns the story.**

* * *

**_~-Amu's POV-~_****  
**

"Freaking cheaters!" Utau shouted.

"Yaya thinks they are liars!" Yaya agreed.

"Let's chill, guys!" I said to them, trying to calm them down.

"So bored. Amu, sing me something." Rima said to Amu.

I started to blush a bit and stuttered,"E-eh? W-why?!"

"I agree with the chibi devil. I'm curious to hear your singing voice." Utau said.

"Yaya wants to hear Amu-chi sing!" Yaya whined with a pout.

"Fine...With Chara Change?" I asked them.

"No Chara Change!" Rima said strictly.

"Okay. Here, I got some music in my iPod." I told them and then placed my iPod on a speaker thing.

"I'll sing "The Show" by Lenka." I said and played the music.

_**(Unable to post lyrics due to, y'know...da rules...x_X)**_

After I was done singing, they had a 'O.O' face. Weird, huh?_  
_

"AMU-CHI! YAYA THINKS THAT WAS AMAZING!" Yaya shouted and then tackled me in a hug.

"Hell, that was awesome, Amu. You sing better then me!" Utau agreed.

"I agree with the pop idol. You're singing is amazing." Rima said to me.

I blushed and then looked at the door...

3 boys were standing there. Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase-kun. Their face were the same as them and their jaws hung opened.

I walked up to Tadase-kun and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Yo? Tadase-kun?"

He didn't budge, he must be in shock with the boys.

"Guys, can you take care of Kukai and Nagihiko?" I asked the girls.

They nodded and smiled evilly. Oh no, they got a plan...Eh, I'll do something else to Tadase-kun. Mwahahaha.

I poked his cheek and he didn't say anything.

"Hm. Wonder if this will work." I mumbled to myself.

I blushed and then kissed his cheek.

Then he finally moved and started to blush.

"A-A-Amu-chan?!" He shouted and then placed his hand where I kissed him.

I giggled and blushed,"There! Youuuu finally talked!"

"ALRIGHT! It's official?!" Kukai yelled out.

And then Nagihiko whistled.

I started to blush much as Tadase-kun and said,"E-eto?...O-o-official?!..."

"Um, anyways, we came to apologized. Turns out Kukai used a mod." Tadase-kun said while cooling his blush down.

"Gomensai!" The boys apologized.

"We'll forgive you guys, but you have to play a game with us.." I said evilly.

"Oh, THAT game, Amu? Tis, tis, boys." Utau smirked.

"Yaya wants to play that game too..." Yaya said very evilly.

"Such a shame, they have so much to live for." Rima said while shaking her head slowly.

The boys gulped and Nagihiko said,"What game?.."

We looked at each other and shouted,"DRESS UP FOR BOYS!"

The boys looked nervous and then tried to bolt to the door, but I ran up first and locked it.

"Sorry, boys, you're doom...Mwahaha..." I said evilly and giggled a little.

"Utauuuuu?" I said to Utau.

"Yes, Amu?"

"You take care of Kukai. He's your boyfriend." I replied.

She blushed and then grinned,"Now, this is what I call PAYBACK!"

"Yaya and Rima, take care of Nagihiko. I'ma take care of Tadase-kunnnnn!" I said and sang the last part while giggling.

"Nooo! WE'RE TOO YOUNG!" They yelled and then tried to escape from us.

"Mwahaha, you all must pay for your crimes..." Rima said.

They gulped and then I took out frilly summer white dress with laces at the end from my suitcase.

I smiled evilly at Tadase-kun and I heard him gulped nervously.

"Souma-kun, if I make it out of it alive, I'm giving you half my video games!" He said.

"O-okay. I if I die, you get my soccer ball!" Kukai replied.

"What do I get?" Nagihiko asked.

"A fluffy pillow?"

"Deal." Nagihiko answered back.

I nodded to the girls and then I ran behind Tadase-kun and then tackled him to the ground.

"A-A-Amu-chan?!" He yelled nervously and started to fidget.

I only smiled evilly at him and then pinned him down. He started to blush because I was on top of him.

"Sorry, Tadase-kun, revenge is sweet." I replied.

"...HELP!" Was all he yelled before I placed the dress onto his head.

"NOOO!" He shouted and then tried to get out.

"Gomennn, but you're doooommm...Mwahaha!" I giggled out.

Then I managed to make him wear in.

I got off him and then he stood up.

"..." Was all he said. I took out my phone and took a picture.

"Whyy?!" He said and tried to take it off, but failed.

"Girls, are you done with the rest of them?" I asked them.

They nodded and then out came Nagihiko and Kukai.

"...WHYY!" Was all they yelled and tried to take it off too, but the girls were holding their hands to make sure they don't escape.

Kukai was wearing a maid outfit. It was like Su's dress. Nagihiko was wearing one too, but his was purple.

I started laughing and said,"Youuu two look ridiculous!"

Then my Aunt Kaori opened the door and saw the boys.

She burst into laughter.

"HAHAHA! Why are you guys wearing that?! HAHAHA!"

The boys blushed and said,"The girls did it to us..."

"Hey, it's called revenge, boys." I replied.

"Ah, I remembered when I dressed up some friends of mine! They looked so funny and kawaii!" Aunt Kaori said remembering the past.

"Hey, since you're in Paris, why don't you guys go on a date?" She suggested.

We then started blushing and I shouted,"A-A-Aunt K-Kaori!"

"What? I can tell what's going on." My Aunt Kaori told us. Dang, she's good at reading people.

Suddenly I saw some X-Eggs outside.

"GUYS! X-EGGS!" Our Charas yelled out,suddenly appeared from the window. Wonder where they were the whole time.

"Guys. Let's go!" I yelled. They nodded and then ran outside.

"Atashi no Kokoro: Unlock!" We shouted and transformed.

"My Heart Unlock: Amulet Heart!"

"My Heart Unlock: Platinum Royal!"

"My Heart Unlock: Clown Drop!"

"My Heart Unlock: Seraphic Charm!"

"My Heart Unlock: Dear Baby!"

"My Heart Unlock: Sky Jack!"

"My Heart Unlock: Beat Jumper!"

I looked around and saw around 30 X-Eggs surrounding a figure.

He turned around and said,"Hello, Guardians, I'm part of the Royals."

We gasped because we remembered who are the Royals.

"Who are you!?" I shouted at him.

He chuckled and said,"My dear, Amu, my name is..."

* * *

**Azuky: YES! MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHA**

**Tadase: *Feels silly because he is still wearing the dress after he untransformed*  
**

**Amu: I don't think you look silly. You look cute! *Blushes*  
**

**Tadase: *Blushes* Really? *Stares*  
**

**Amu: Really! *Stares back*  
**

**Azuky: OH MY GOSH! SAVE IT FOR THE MOE~ LATER CHAPTERS! R & R PLEASE!  
**

**Amu/Tadase: *Blushes*  
**


	6. HE'S AUNT KAORI'S HUSBAND!

**Azuky: Nagihiko~?**

**Nagihiko: Yes, Madame?**

**Azuky: *Sparkles* Type out this chapter, NOW! MAWHAHA!**

**Nagihiko: ...Yes ma'am...*Is weak against girls sparkles***

**Azuky: Disclaimer! :3 *Takes a nap on my bed***

**Nagihiko: ...Wah...Azuky doesn't own Shugo Chara, or anything. She only owns this story.**

**Azuky: AND ROLLIN'!  
**

* * *

**_~-Amu's POV-~_  
**

He chuckled and said,"My dear, Amu, my name is...YOLO!"**_  
_**

"NANI?!" We all yelled at him and did an anime fall.

"Nah, I'm just messing you all. My name is Hadase." He said while laughing a bit.

"WHAT?!" We yelled and did ANOTHER anime fall.

"That's my name, but with a H!" Tadase-kun shouted at Hadase.

He moved closer to us and said,"...Good point..." Wow, he's not very smart is he?..

Rima coughed and said,"Remember, we're in a battle?"

"Oh yes, anyways, I'm Hadase, the King's Chair of the Royals. Nice you meet you." He reintroduce himself.

"Um, okay, HADASE! Prepare to BE DEFEATED!" Kukai yelled out with pumping his hands in the air.

Yaya giggled and said,"Get it? DA FEAT?! HAHAHAHAHA!" And began rolling on the floor in amusement.

"Haha, yes, I get it. Now, prepare to DIE!" He said with an evil and dark tone.

He shouted,"My Heart Unlock: Dark Angel!"

Suddenly, he was dressed in a white long sleeves shirt that had a black bow with some black stripes on his sleeves. He also wore black pants and a black mad hatter's hat. In addition to his transformation, black angel wings grew on him.

"Enough, chit chat, Guardians. Time to fight these X-Eggs. Ja Ne, I got more important things to take care of." Hadase said and then flew out of our sight.

"...WHAT THE HELL?!" We screamed at him.

"What the hell?! He just introduced himself and then LEFT US?!" Utau complained.

"Just, WHAT THE HELL." I agreed with Utau.

"Um, guys, hate to burst your bubbles, but there are like 30 X-Eggs here.." Nagihiko said interrupting us.

"Oh, right." Kukai said and then our attention went to the X-Eggs.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima shouted and then trapped the X-Eggs.

"Now, Amu-chan!" Tadase-kun commanded me.

I nodded and then made my hands forming a heart. Then I chanted,"Negative Heart! LOCK ON!"

"OPEN HEART!" Hearts began to come out of my hands then the X-Eggs were purified.

I sighed and then we all untransformed.

"Just, who the hell was THAT?!" Kukai shouted.

I shook my head and said,"I have no idea. All I know is that, his name is Hadase."

"...Hadase...Tadase.." Tadase-kun said and then went into his Emo corner when we got home.

"Tadase-kun! There's a huge difference! He's evil, and you're a prince!..Oh no...What have I done..." I mumbled the last part.

He stood up and fire was in his eyes. He shouted,"PRINCE?! I AM NOT A PRINCE! I AM A KING! MWAHAHA! THAT COMMONER IS NOTHING LIKE ME! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAA!"

We sweatdropped including Aunt Kaori. By the way, I told her about our encounter with "Hadase"

"So, Hadase finally made it here in Paris..This is not good..." Aunt Kaori said and made the atmosphere turn serious.

"Listen, it's not safe here in Paris right here. You all have to leave Paris and continue your journey in England." My Aunt Kaori said to us.

"What?! But, we still haven't find the first clue to where the location is!" I protested to her.

She shook her head and then took something out. It was a box containing a piece of paper in writting.

"Here, is the first clue. Remember, your uncle is MY husband." Aunt Kaori said to us.

Everyone's but mine and my aunt's mouth hung opened.

They shouted,"HE'S YOUR HUSBAND?! WHERE IS HE NOW?!"

"I don't know, business?" She replied to us.

We sweatdrop and did an anime fall.

"ENOUGH SERIOUS TALK! YAYA WANTS CANDY!" Yaya said, breaking the atmosphere.

"Here, I just got back from work." Aunt Kaori said and gave Yaya a tart.

Yaya bit into it and yelled out in joy,"YUMMY! YAYA LOVES THIS TART! IT TASTE DELICIOUS!"

We sweatdrop at her reaction and my aunt took out a bag of sweets.

"Here, you two need to get going to England. I have arranged a friend of yours to help you all." She said to us.

"Why are we going to England, Hinamori-san?" Tadase-kun asked my aunt.

"Because, that's where the next clue is at. You see, my husband found the Joker's lock, but he hid it to make sure it didn't fall in the wrong hands." Aunt Kaori answered Tadase-kun.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. My Aunt Kaori opened the door and, the person in the doorway was...

* * *

**Azuky: MWAHAH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHA! Oh, and sorry it's kinda short...Mwahaha... Oh..(And thank you to a reader for correcting an error. xD I wrote Tadase, instead of taste. :p)  
**

**Tadase: That's kinda mean..  
**

**Azuky: *Does BALA-BALANCE correctly* BALA-BALANCE!  
**

**Rima: *Stars appears in Rima's eyes* Yes! Finally someone did it right!  
**

**Nagihiko: *Sweatdrops* R & R For Azuky and she will update.  
**

**Rima/Azuky: *Does Bala-Balance* BALA-BALANCE!  
**


	7. Amu's Driving!

**Azuky: Updating timeeee! :3**

**Amu: Don't you think you're typing too much?..**

**Azuky: WHAT? *Fire in my eyes* NO! I MUST COMPLETE THIS STORY BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Amu: Okay..When does school start for you?**

**Azuky: *Snaps out of the trance* Oh, September 4, Tuesday. :D **

**Amu: ...Wow, that's in like..3 days..You're not gonna finish it before school...**

**Azuky: *Is depressed now* ...You ruined it...Disclaimer... *Emo Corner***

**Amu: *Sweatdrops* Um, okay...Azuky doesn't own Shugo Chara/Doki/Party, or ANYTHING. She only owns this story**

* * *

**_~-Amu's P.O.V.-~_**

Suddenly, the door bell rang. My Aunt Kaori opened the door and, the person in the doorway was...

"Ikuto?!" We yelled out when we saw him.

"Yep, nice to see you, Amu-koi." He said to me.

I blushed a little and said,"D-don't c-call me k-koi!"

"Ikuto Nii-san!" Tadase-kun yelled at him. **_(A/N: Oh yes, this takes place after Ikuto and Tadase became friends_ again)**

"I thought you were searching for father." Utau said to him.

He shrugged and said,"I was. I'm just taking a break. Besides, I'm up for an adventure."

"Anyways, we should get going before more of the Royals comes." Ikuto said to us.

"So, Aunt Kaori, he knows what's going on?" I asked my auntie.

She nodded and then gave me the box with the paper in it.

"Go now! I bought a car for you guys to drive in. Oh, and here's some candy for Yaya." Aunt Kaori said and gave Yaya a box of candy she made.

"OH YUM! YAYA IS SUPER HAPPY NOW!" Yaya shouted and then began to greedy dig in.

"Whoa, slow down, Yaya. Save some for later." Kukai said to her.

"Guys, let's go. I see a car outside." Rima said and pointed to a car that looks like Aunt Kaori's but, it was black.

"...Are we gonna drive all the way to England in a car?!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"Of course not! You're gonna take a car, then a ship, and airplane!" Aunt Kaori said cheerfully.

"Err...Okay..." I said to her.

"Oh, and you will meet someone who will help you on your quest. She's the daughter of the first Ace!" Aunt Kaori said to us.

"So, this means she has a Chara too?" Tadase-kun asked her.

She nodded and then said,"NO MORE CHIT CHAT! GO NOW BEFORE MORE ROYALS COME!"

We sweatdrop at her yelling and then went into the car.

"Ikuto, you know how to drive, right?" Kukai asked Ikuto.

"Yep...Btw, I'm also known as the speed devil when I drive..." Ikuto said to us darkly.

"...NANI?!" We shouted and then fastened out seatbelt quickly.

"Ready?" Ikuto asked us.

"Ready..." Rima said without any emotions, but there is a hint of fear in her voice. "SET!" Yaya yelled out in exicetment...I hope she knows we can die from this..."GO!" I shouted and then Ikuto began to drive SUPER FAST!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" We shouted and then clinged onto the closest person next us. I held onto Tadase-kun afraid of dying. He blushed a little and then held onto me too.

"IKUTO NII-SAN! WATCH OUT!" Tadase-kun warned Ikuto, because he was about to crash into a car.

"OH SHIT!" Ikuto shouted with a vein on his forehead and then quickly turned.

"...Thank god..We're alive..." Nagihiko said to everyone...

I took a deep breath and said,"Oh...My god..I thought I was gonna die young..."

Tadase-kun held onto me a bit tighter and sweetly said,"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

That made me blush a lot and Ikuto said,"Aww, kiddy king's growing up."

Tadase-kun began to blush a little and Kukai shouted,"IKUTO! WATCH OUT FOR THAT ROADWORK SIGN!"

"What?!" Ikuto shouted and then noticed that there was a roadwork sign in the middle of the road...Oh no! I HAVEN'T PREPARED MY COFFIN YET!

Ikuto smirked and said,"Hold onto something guys, I'm taking a shortcut!"

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Rima shouted, out of character.

"Yaya thinks that was out of character for you." Yaya said to Rima.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to DIE!" Rima retorted.

Suddenly, the car began to take more speed and then Ikuto aim the car to the railing.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The girls, including me shouted and clangged onto the boys.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE YOUNG!" Utau shouted and hugged Kukai's arm tightly along with Yaya.

"YAYA IS REALLY SCARED NOW!" Yaya whined out.

"COME ON! ALMOST THERE!" Ikuto said while still smirking.

"HOW CAN YOU STILL SMIRK?!" Rima shouted and then hugged Nagihiko with a small blush. Nagihiko noticed his and then covered Rima with his chest, in case Ikuto was an idiot and made us all suicide.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AHHHHHHHHH!" We all yelled, including Ikuto when we landed on a road.

"...WE'RE ALIVE!" I shouted and then hugged Tadase-kun. The girls hugged onto the boys too.

The boys began to blush and then Ikuto smirked,"See...We're alive.."

I got a bit mad and yelled,"YOU'RE JUST LUCKY YOU AREN'T ARRESTED YET!"

"Eh, but I'm not." He replied back to me and smirked even more.

"Ikuto Nii-san, I think you shouldn't drive fast for the rest of the ride. The girls look really pale." Tadase-kun said to Ikuto.

Ikuto shrugged and said,"Eh, don't care."

"You son of a..." I mumbled to myself. Thank goodness he didn't hear me talk.

"Hey..I thought we landed on a road.." Nagihiko said to us.

Ikuto stopped driving and got out the car.

"Wow...We're not on a road anymore..We're on THE MALL!" He shouted.

The girls and I looked at each other and said,"SHOPPING!"

The boys sweatdropped and I exclaimed,"COME ON! LET'S GO SHOPPING! I GOT MONEY!"

"Um...Ladies, don't you think we're a bit busy at the moment?..." Kukai said to us.

I turned around with fire in my eyes and said darkly,"We're WHAT?!"

Kukai gulped nervously while the boys just sweatdropped and said,"Nevermind..Have...fun.."

I smiled and then I grabbed the girls to the dress shop.

* * *

_**~-No One's POV-~**_

_Meanwhile The Guys..._

"Looks like we're alone this time.." Nagihiko said while sweatdropping on what just happened._  
_

"Hey, let's go buy some video games!" Kukai said while grinning._  
_

They nodded and then Tadase said,"I got some money from Amu-chan."

"She gave you some of her money?" Ikuto asked Tadase while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah.." Tadase replied.

"Enough! LET'S GO!" Kukai shouted and then lead the boys into the video games section.

_Now, with the girls..._

"Hey! Guys, how does this look on me?" Utau asked the girls._  
_

Utau was wearing a frilly white summer dress with some purple butterflies on it.

"Kawaii! Utau-chi looks cute!" Yaya shouted.

"Mmph! I think you look great!" Amu agreed with Utau.

"I gotta agree with Amu. You do look great." Rima said. **_(A/N: AND YES! RIMA GOT A GIRLY SIDE! DEAL WITH IT! Lolz)_**

"Really? Then I'll buy it! Amu, give me some money!" Utau said to Amu. Amu nodded and handed Utau some money.

"Hey! Rima try this on." Amu said to Rima and pulled out a teal ruffly dress from the dress racket.

"Um, okay?" Rima said gulping nervously. Rima went into a stall to change. When she came out, her body looked like a doll's!

"Yaya thinks Rima-tan looks cute too! Amu-chi! Yaya wants Amu-chi to find Yaya one too!" Yaya whined to Amu.

Amu nodded and then took out a baby pink dress with white letters at the end of the dress saying,"BABY GIRL"

"Yaya thinks that looks cute!" Yaya said and immediately changed into it. When she walked out of the stall, she looked ADORABLE!

"Dang, that looks amazing on you, Yaya." Utau complimented Yaya.

"Who knew Yaya had a little curve?" Rima agreed with Utau.

"Yup! I chose a good dress on Yaya!" Amu nodded.

"Amu-chi! You haven't chose anything for yourself!" Yaya complained to Amu.

Amu shook her head and said,"Nah, I already got a new dora hat!" Amu pulled out a pink plaid fedora hat with a skull on it.

"Nice, Amu! It fits your style, all right!" Utau said to Amu.

Amu said,"Thanks, Utau."

"Ooo! Yaya thinks Amu got a good hat!"

"Guys, let's go find the boys. I'm getting bored." Rima said with a bored face.

"Alright." Amu nodded and then paid for the clothes and her hat.

_**Meanwhile The Boys...**_

"Guys! Look, I see the girls, over there!" Kukai shouted and pointed to a group of girls. _  
_

"Okay, let's go guys." Nagihiko said to everyone, but mostly at Ikuto who was playing some paintball game on the Wii.

"Fine." Ikuto said and followed Tadase to the girls.

"Hey, guys." Amu greeted them.

"Hello, Amu-koi." Ikuto said and smirked.

Amu blushed and sputtered,"D-don't c-call me THAT! YOU N-NEKO COSPLAYER!" And punched Ikuto on the shoulder.

Tadase said,"Um, guys, let's go back to the car."

Then everyone shivered, but Ikuto because of his driving..

They walked over to the car, but Amu stopped Ikuto from going into the driver's seat.

"What are you doing, Amu?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"_I'M_ driving, you cosplayer." Amu said to Ikuto, which shocked him.

"Amu, you don't have a driver's license!" Utau said to Amu.

Amu shook her head and grinned evilly, while pulling out...HER DRIVER'S LICENSE?! "I do!" Amu said and smiled.

Everyone gasped and Yaya said,"Where did Amu-chi get that?"

"My parents got me a driver's license a month ago. My dad paid a lot of money, but he didn't care. It was his idea.." Amu replied.

"Um, okay? Let's just get into the car..." Nagihiko said to everyone. They nodded and then Amu went into the driver's seat, with Utau in the front seat too.

"Ready..." Utau whispered. "SET..." Kukai said and embraced himself in case Amu is a terrible driver. "GO!" Yaya shouted.

Amu nodded and smiled evilly. "HOLD ONTO SOMETHING, GUYS!" Amu shouted to them.

They shouted,"NANI?!" But, too late..AMU STARTED DRIVING AS FAST AS IKUTO! But, she drove a little, and I mean a LITTLE slower...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They shouted when Amu did a turn. "_This is gonna be a long drive.._" They all thought to themselves.

* * *

**Azuky: Hey! Amu's driving! Sweet! :D**

**Amu: MWAHAHHA! THIS IS FUN!  
**

**Amu's Chara: OH NO! SHE'S DRIVING!  
**

**Tadase: *Gulps* Amu-chan?...SLOW DOWN YOU'RE ABOUT TO CRASH INTO AZUKY'S ROOM!  
**

**Amu: OH NO! *Crashes*  
**

**Azuky: *Turns around* WHAT THE HELL?! MY ROOM IS IN A SECOND FLOOR BUILDING! HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGED TO GET HERE?!  
**

**Amu: ..Hehe...R&R while Azuky chases me..*Runs*  
**

**Azuky: COME BACK HERE AND FIX THAT HOLE! *Chases*  
**


	8. Boarding On The SS Tipton!

**Azuky: Today..Is a sad day...**

**Amu: Why?**

**Azuky: ..BECAUSE I GOT SCHOOL! WHICH MEANS I CAN'T UPDATE THAT MUCH! :(**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Tadase: NOOOO! THAT COMMONER'S NOT GONNA WORK FOR ME ANYMORE?!  
**

**Azuky: ...I'm a commoner..and I work..FOR U?! WHO SAID PRINCE?!  
**

**Amu: Ami..She accidentally said prince...  
**

**Azuky: *Takes out chainsaw* I AIN'T NO COMMONER!  
**

**Tadase: *Comes out of Chara Change* ...*Glups* GOMENSAI! *Runs*  
**

**Azuky: HA! *Emo corner* ...Someone say disclaimer..I just thought of school...  
**

**Amu: Poor Azuky. She doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything. She only owns the story she writes.  
**

* * *

**_~-Utau's POV-~_  
**

"AMU! SLOW DOWN!" Rima shouted at Amu, because she was driving CRAZY!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled and cling onto my seat.

I saw that Amu smirked and Ikuto said,"You suck at driving too."

"Hey, at least I didn't crash, COSPLAYER!" Amu retorted to Ikuto.

"Amu-chan? Slow down, please? Yuiki-san looks really pale." Tadase said to Amu.

Amu, of coursed, blushed and obeyed,"Sure, T-Tadase-kun." _Ha, she's such a kid._

Amu slowed down to the CORRECT driving limit. "Oh, sweet..Guys, it's gonna be a short and bumpy ride! I SEE THE SHIP!" Amu yelled and smirked. She held the driving wheel tightly like a race car and said,"HOLD ONTO SOMETHING TIGHT!"

"NANI?!" We shouted at her, she ignored us and began to over the speeding limit!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" We yelled at her when she did a turn.

"Amu-chan..I SEE A COP!" Nagihiko said to Amu.

"...Oh..Shit...Guys, hold onto something, NOW! I'MA GO OVER 90!" Amu shouted and began to pick up speed. "DID WE LOOSE HIM?!" She asked/yelled at us.

"Yeah we did. And holy crap, your driving is crazier then mine, Amu-KOI." Ikuto smirked and teased her.

Amu began to blush and said,"S-SHUTDAPP, YOU C-COSPLAYER!" Wow, she sputters a lot. Haha.

"Ikuto Nii-san! You know better then talk to the driver. She might crash!" Tadase warned my brother, Ikuto.

"Yaya wants candy..!" Yaya whined like a little baby.

"Guys..QUIET I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!" Amu scowled us.

"Umm..Guys, I'm gonna take a shortcut.." Amu mumbled, unfortunately, for her, I HEARD IT.

"AMU?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! WE'RE ON A ZIG-ZAG ROAD!" I yelled at her.

"I KNOW! NOW HOLD ONTO SOMETHING TIGHT, NOW!" She shouted at us. We nodded and then held onto something.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" We yelled when she road on a ramp and then aim the car to the harbor.

"AMU! WATCH OUT FOR THAT SHIP!" Rima warned Amu.

"OH, CRAP!" Amu cursed and then quickly stopped the car and did a turn at the last second.

"Phew...We're alive...Haha.." Amu said nervously.

I got mad a little and said,"We're just LUCKY that we're even ALIVE!"

"What, you perfer Ikuto driving, instead?!" Amu retorted to me.

I shivered at the the thought and said,"No, thank you. You might be a terrible driver, but you're better then my brother."

"Hey, I warned you all that I'm called the speed devil." Ikuto said to me.

"Ikuto!" I yelled and then punched head.

"Ouch, no need to get rough, Utau." He said to me while rubbing his wound.

"Amu-chan, I see the boat." Tadase said, and then I noticed the boat too.

"Cool! Guys, get your things, I got the tickets from Aunt Kaori!" Amu said and then picked up her things.

We nodded and then began to board the ship. _Hmm, it's called the S.S. Tipton. Weird name..._

* * *

**Azuky: Hey guys. :D_  
_**

**Amu: I love driving mwahaha...  
**

**Everyone: *Shivers* NO U ARE NOT  
**

**Amu: Eh, better then that neko cosplayer.  
**

**Rima: I agree with Amu on that. You suck at driving, Ikuto.  
**

**Ikuto: Hey, at least I didn't crash into Azuky's room.  
**

**Azuky: Err..Anyways, R&R please. I will try to update daily, since with school tomorrow and chiz. Oh, an d everyone, prepare to meet another royal in the next chapter..MWAHAHAH!  
**

**Everyone: NANI?!  
**

**Azuky: R*R~! again! :D  
**


	9. Meet The Suite Life On Deck!

**Azuky: YO AZUKY HERE, YA'LL! I FINALLY HAS OVER 25 REVIEWS! :D**

**Amu: Congarts, Azuky-chan! :3**

**Azuky: Thank youu :3**

**Tadase: Anyways, let's get this chapter rolling! :D**

**Azuky: HAI! I don't own Shugo Chara or anything. I only own the stories I write, including this one. :3  
**

**London: Hai!  
**

**Azuky: ...O.e WTF WHY IS SHE HERE?! SHE COMES LATER! *Pulls trapdoor rope*  
**

**London: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Falls*  
**

**Azuky: And continuing. :3  
**

* * *

**_~-Rima's__ POV-~_**

I got a room with Amu and Utau got one with Yaya. Tadase and Ikuto shared a room. Purple haired shared a room with Kukai also.

While me and Amu were packing, along with Utau and Yaya helping us, the door opened...Revealing, blonde twins. They stared at us, like they never seen Japanese people before...Somehow...One of the blonde made the tense..Turn flirty...

"_Hey, sweet babes!_" The blonde idiot said to us in English.

We slowly blinked at him and Yaya said,"_We're babes?_"

The blonde nodded his head and said,"_Yep! I'm Zack, and that's my twin, Cody._"

"Um, why are you guys here?" Amu asked, uncertain of what was happening.

"Amu, dear, I think they're flirting with us, especially that one." Utau said and pointed her finger at Zack.

"Hey! You all wanna go on a date with us?!" Zack asked us.

Then the door opened, revealing Ikuto and Tadase. "...No one flirts with MY Amu. Flirt with her, and I will go PRINCE on you." Tadase said with an evil smile, and menacing aura, for the first time ever!

"Kiddy king's right. No one flirts with Amu..." Ikuto agreed with Tadase. Amu began to blush like mad. And I mean like a red cherry!

"Hey...Which one of you were flirting with Rima?..." The purple haired, suddenly entering the room with a menacing aura and VERY evil smile on his face. He was also holding up 2 dresses. I began to blush and I tried to hide it, but I failed. I looked over behind him, and he was holding 2 maid outfits.

"No one starts a party with me...AND FLIRTS WITH MY POP STAR PRINCESS!" Kukai shouted, and entered the room, and held up flowers to Utau. She, of course began to blush like mad, because Kukai was defending her, like how Nagihiko was defending me! WAIT WHAT?! Noooo! I have no feelings for that cross dresser! You never heard me say that, KAPSE?!

Cody said,"Um..Zack, I think you shouldn't flirt with those girls, because it looks like the guys are protective of them..Especially those 2 with the pinkette." Amu, being the blusher is she, was blushing, like CRAZY. I mean seriously, she needs to stop blushing easily.

"Fine, I'll go after her, the brunette with pigtails then." Zack said and then placed his eyes on Yaya.

Yaya tilted her head in confusion and said,"You gonna go after Yaya? Yaya doesn't understand!"

Kukai immediately began to take action and help Zack by the coller and shouted,"NO ONE FLIRTS WITH YAYA! SHE IS LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO ME! GOT IT, BLONDIE?!"

Zack gave a little yelped and Kukai released him. He coughed and said,"Alright, I won't go after the brunette with pigtails." Kukai grinned and then returned to his old self.I heard Zack mumbled,"But, I'll go after the pink hair girl and the blondes. They look sweet." No one heard it but me. It's probably because I have really good ears, like Ikuto. Surprise he didn't catch what Zack said. Ikuto must be losing his edge then...

"Um, anyways, Nagihiko, I saw that you have some outfits for them, right?" Amu said and hinted that she knows the maid outfits behind him. She smiled evilly and purple haired took the maid outfits from his back.

"Just a little punishment for flirting with OUR girls..Mwahaha..." The cross dresser said and then Ikuto held onto Zack's arms, while Kukai held onto Cody's arm.

The twins gulped and yelled,"MOMMY!" Tadase took out a make up bag from Utau's bag and then began to apply make up on them...

* * *

**30**_** Minutes Later...**_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LONDON! BAILEY!" The blonde twins yelled out and then Ikuto and Kukai released them. The girls and I began to laugh with all our mights and the boys began to laugh while clutching their stomachs. Yaya pulled out her phone and began to take pictures.

"NOOO! DON'T!" Zack yelled out while Cody squealed like a girl...Weird, he must be the girly one.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing 2 girls. The girl on the right had diamond earrings and a diamond hand bang. She also had a very flashy dress and ruby shoes?! She must be a rich dumb girl.

The other girl, on the left, had her hair down, like a normal person, with a simple clothes on. Her face, just be looking at it, says 'I'm so sorry, but she likes to bard in a lot.'

"And you must be?" I asked them.

"Oh! Hi! I'm London Tipton!" The rich girl said with a pose, like someone was gonna take a picture of her. I rolled my eyes and mumbled,"Rich girl, huh?" Fortionly, she didn't hear me, but Yaya did. She sliently giggled.

"You mean, like the boat? S.S. Tipton?" Utau asked London.

"Yeah, her DADDY owns the boat." The other girl said. I'm amusing she's Bailey, because the other girl was London.

"Nice to meet you then." Ikuto said to Bailey. She began to blush a little. I looked over the Amu, to see if she's jealous. But to be honest...She didn't look jealous, but if you look DEEP within her eyes, there is only a speck of jealousy.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the introductions! HELP US! THE GUYS MADE US CROSS DRESS!" Zack said, breaking our friendly introduction atmosphere.

"Zack?! Cody?! YOU TWO ARE GIRLS?! WOO! Wait till everyone sees this!" London said and then began to take pictures with her diamond bling phone. Damn, this girl is filthy RICH.

"Noooo! LONDON!" Cody and Zack yelled, but London ignored them and began to take even more photos.

"You're an, IDIOT." I said to her, with an emotionless face.

"At least I'm prettier then you! Mmph!" She said to me.

Oh it's on! "I have fanboys, I win." I said to her, getting annoyed that this rich girl was challenging ME.

"No you don't!" She said to me

I smirked, and was about to call my fanboys, but, the door was suddenly kicked opened. The door fling off the frame, and it revealed...

* * *

**Azuky: :D Sorry I didn't upload this earlier. I fell asleep for 2 hours. xP School takes a lot of you ya! Mostly, because of the lack of sleep I had. Dx**

**Amu: Are you okay, now?  
**

**Azuky: YES! NOW ONWORD! I wanna get a head start on the next chapter!  
**

**Amu: Okay!  
**

**Azuky: MWAHAH! CLIFFYHANGERS, BABY! :D  
**

**Amu: T~T So many enemies. R&R~! For Azuky!  
**


	10. The Royal's King And Joker!

**Azuky: DAILY UPLOAD! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! I'M KEEPING MY PROMISE! :D  
**

**?: YAY!**

**Azuky: ...Who the hell are you?...**

**?: I dunno, you're the one writing this..**

**Azuky: ...Um...Okay...*Scared voice* D-d-disclaimer?..**

**?: Sure, Azuky doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything. She only owns the stories she writes, including this one.**

**Azuky: SERIOUSLY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!**

* * *

**_~-Kukai's POV-~_  
**

The door was suddenly kicked out from the frame, and it revealed...Hadase and..A white haired girl with some red highlights in her hair. She had thin hair up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt. There were 2 large white flaps that came from her skirt over her ruffly black miniskirt. At the edge of her skirt's flaps, there were tiny crosses on it. She wore black fingerless gloves that reaches from her elbow to her hangs, with a metal chain. She also had black leg warmers like Hinamori's, but they were black, and not plaid. Her shoes were school girls' shoes.**_  
_**

"HADASE! Why are you here?!" Hotori immediately shouted at Hadase. I wouldn't blame him, after all, Hadase was like his name, Tadase. It's kinda weird if you ask me.

Hotori pushed Amu behind him and Ikuto, to make sure Hadase didn't go after her.

Ikuto Chara Change and smirked,"So, you're Hadase? Another kiddy king?" I would have snicker at that, if it weren't that there were 4 innocent people in the room...London...Bailey...Zack...Cody...

"Who's Hadase?" Bailey asked us.

"Um..Don't tell anyone what you're about to see..And the answer to your question, is that he's an enemy to us." Fujisaki quickly said.

"Who's the chick?" Utau asked, and became overprotective of me...Wait..What? Why me?..I blushed a little and I hid it, to make myself look manly..Guys don't blush, except for Hotori. He's the exception.

Hadase chuckled a little and said,"Her name is Kimiko. Her name means ruling child. She's the Joker.."

The girl moved forward and giggled darkly. "That's right. I'm the Joker. Enough chit chat. Let's battle, Guardians."

I looked at her shoulder, and it was her Chara. She had the same dress at Kimiko, but it was all midnight blue with a mini scythe in her hands. This crazy girl isn't gonna kill us, RIGHT?!

"Yoi, My Heart: Unlock!" She shouted and black and white ribbons began to appear around her.

"Chara Nari: Archer Of Darkness!" She cried out. She had black angel wings and she had a black Gothic dress on that reached her mid-thighs. She had a grey jacket over her dress with a white metal button, at the top of her jacket's zipper, which keeps it on. Her shoes were black sandals with white mini wings on them, with some laces around her legs. There was a silver bow in her hand and black arrows on her back.

We gulped at her transformation and began to change too.

"My Heart: UNLOCK!" We shouted and began to transform.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!" Hinamori cried out.

"Chara Nari: Platinum Royal!" Hotori yelled.

"Chara Nari: Seraphic Charm!" Utau shouted.

"Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!" Fujisaki yelled out.

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!" The chibi devil, Mashiro shouted with an emotionless face. Like always...

"Chara Nari: Sky Jack!" I yelled out.

Hadase transformed.

"Chara Nari: Dark Angel!" He shouted and flew into the deck. We looked at each and nodded. We chased him into the deck. I looked at London, Bailey, Zack, and Cody, and saw that they were frozen with shock. I shrugged and flew out the door too.

"Ah, Guardians, we now have more room. Let's battle." Kimiko said darkly.

"Arrows Of Darkness!" She shouted and we were suddenly surround by darkness and arrows coming out of them.

"Holy Crown!" Hotori chanted and then a big crown shield appeared.

"What do you want from us?!" Hinamori yelled angrily at Kimiko.

Hadase looked at her and said,"What we want, is that little clue of yours. Give it, and we will leave you alone."

Hinamori looked at the clue so quick, that even I couldn't see it.

"NO! If I give it, you will attack us anyways!" She yelled even louder at him.

Kimiko chuckled very darkly and said,"Smart girl. No wonder she is the Joker, Hadase."

He nodded at her in agreement, and shouted,"Dark Feathers!" Suddenly, dark feathers began to come out of his wings like a chain and it tied us up.

He smiled evilly, and jumped down next to Hinamori.

"Will you give it now?" He asked her, nicely.

She broke out of the feathers and then karate kicked him on his head, making him fall to the ground.

Kimiko had a worriedly look and flew over to him quickly.

"NO! NOW LET THEM GO!" She shouted.

I saw that the others were shocked to see that she knew karate, especially Ikuto. He never knew that his little strawberry, as he called her, could be so violent.

Suddenly, the feathers broke and we got out.

"You little son of a-!" Hadase was about to say, but was cut of by Hotori.

"HOLY SABER!" He shouted and then his weapon turned into a saber.

We stared at him in awe, because he was doing a new move.

Kimiko took noticed at Hotori and shouted,"Archer's Call!" Suddenly, 2 twin archers appeared and took out their bow.

They were shot at Hotori, but he blocked their attacks with his sword.

"Yaya wants to battle too!" Yaya whined and then shouted,"GO LIL' DUCKIES!" Yellow ducks appeared and surrounded Kimiko.

Kimiko giggled darkly and said,"You really think these pathetic little ducks can beat me? Ha, you're wrong." She shouted,"Arrows Of Darkness!" Arrows were shout at Yaya's duckies. They were hit and they disappeared. Yaya acted like a little baby and whined.

We sweatdropped at her and then, Fujisaki said,"Blaze Shoot!" He aimed it at Hadase and shot. Hadase took noticed and tried to dodge it, but failed. He was hit and then was knocked over to the other side of the deck.

Kimiko immediately went by his side and shouted,"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" With fire in her eyes.

Mashiro looked at her boredly and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, let's get on with this. I'm missing my favorite show." She said and then shouted,"Tightrope Dancer!"

Ropes began to tied around Kimiko. Kimiko yelled in pain,"GAHHH! LET ME GO!" She shouted.

Utau shook her head and said,"Ikuto, do what she asked."

Ikuto nodded and then said,"Slash Claw!"

He ran up to Kimiko and then broke the ropes.

Then Fujisaki said,"Blaze Shoot!" He aimed the ball at Kimiko and then fired it at her. Kimiko was hit and then was knocked off the boat. She was about to fall but Hadase quickly jumped to her rescue."You will pay for that! For now, I shall retreat. The next time you see me, watch your back! NO ONE HURTS MY KIMIKO!" He said with angry and fire in his eyes. He carried Kimiko in a bridal way and then flew off with his and her Charas.

I looked at everyone, they had the same face on, serious.

"Looks like Hadase likes Kimiko! It's like Tad-tan and Amu-chi!" Yaya said, breaking the serious atmosphere.

Hinamori and Hotori began to blush, a lot while Ikuto was shooting Hotori a death glare. Me and the other sweatdrop on what was happening.

I turned around...Finding London, Bailey, Zack, and Cody with their jaws hung open.

"W-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Zack yelled.

"Um..Guys..We need to explain to them..." Hinamori said.

I shrugged while the others nodded.

"So..Guys...Here's the thing..." Utau said and began to explain to them.

* * *

**Azuky: THERE! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was feeling tired and sleepy. x_X**

**Amu: It's okay. Besides, you were writing another story with NyanRainbowPrincess.  
**

**Azuky: ...HOW DID YOU KNOW, STALKER?!**

Ikuto: Aww, my little strawberry is being like me, a stalker!  


**Amu: *Slaps Ikuto on the head* NO I AM NOT! I was there, REMEMBER?!  
**

**Azuky: ..*Starts remembering what I was doing* Oh..OOHHHH!  
**

**Amu: Yep..Now R&R while I chase Azuky for amusing me of being a stalker. *Runs after Azuky*  
**

**Azuky: ...OH NOES! *Runs away faster* HELP!  
**


	11. Truth Or Dare?

**Azuky: HEY EVERYBODY! I AM BACK AND NOT DEAD!**

**Amu: *Comes in and punches Azuky HARD* WHERE THE HELL WERE U?!**

**Azuky: *Rubs bruise* ..Yesterday, I was tired because of school..So I fall alseep, and worked on other stories...**

**Amu: *Shakes head* YOU SAID YOU DO THIS DIALY!**

**Azuky: ...I will update every 2 days, okay?**

**Amu: OKAY!**

**Azuky: Disclaimer so I can type this thingy out.**

**Amu: Azuky doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything, she only owns the stories she writes, which means this one too.**

* * *

**_~-Nagihiko's POV-~_  
**

* * *

"So...This is the real job of the Guardians?" Cody asked us. I nodded and then I looked at Rima. _She's so cute! Wait, why am I thinking this?!...Ahhh, I can't help it, she just looks so cute! **  
**_

"Nagihiko? Why are you staring at Rima?" Amu asked me, snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I zoned out for a second." I apologized to her. She looked at me confused and then shrugged it off.

"So, what now?" Kukai asked.

"Yaya sees land!" Yaya shouted.

We looked where Yaya was staring at and saw England.

"England? I thought we were gonna get there by airport!" Amu exclaimed.

"Hey, strawberry, like what you see?" Ikuto said with a smirk when he entered the room.

The girls, including Amu, saw Ikuto. Oh my god, Ikuto was wearing a polo shirt which was unbutton showing a lot of his chest with some black skinny jeans. Overall, he looked like one bad rebel.

"WHAT THE-!" The girls yelled and then fainted.

"..." Was what the boys, including me said.

"Ikuto Nii-san...Look what you did to Amu-chan." Hotori said to Ikuto.

Ikuto shrugged it off and smirked,"Not my fault I'm too hot for them."

Hotori shook his head and then picked up Amu bridal style.

"Why can't I carry her?" Ikuto whined.

"Because, if Amu-chan sees you like that again, she's gonna faint." I answered Ikuto for Hotori.

I looked over the Zack and Cody who were speechless. "Guys, make yourselves useful. Zack carry London. Cody carry Bailey." I commanded them.

They nodded quickly and picked up them. Kukai walked over to Utau and picked her up. Then I carried Rima. _Wow, she's really light. _

"Whoa, Bailey is light." Cody said when he picked up Bailey.

"So is London, I mean she's light as a feather!" Zack said, agreeing.

I walked over to the Amu and Rima's room and then placed Rima in there, along with the other girls.

"Guys, let's play a game, while waiting for them to wake up." Kukai said to us. We nodded and then I asked,"What's the game called?"

He grinned and said,"Let's play Truth Or Dare."

"I'm game." Ikuto said with a smirk.

I shrugged and then we began to play.

"Hotori! Truth or Dare?" Kukai said to Hotori.

"Dare." Hotori asked, bravely.

"Ooo, kiddy king's taking a big step!" Ikuto teased Hotori.

"Hotori, I dare you to kiss Hinamori's forehead!" Kukai said with his grin.

Hotori immediately blushed and Ikuto sent Kukai his famous death glare.

Kukai nervously laughed and said,"H-hey...H-Hotori! It's a dare!"

Hotori gulped nervously and walked over to Amu-chan.

"O-okay..." Hotori said while blushing madly. He leaned over to Amu-chan's head and then kissed it, making him blush as red as a tomato!

He quickly walked away, and then went into his corner. "I..D-did it.." He whispered and started rocking.

"Kiddy king's turning into a man, huh?" Ikuto smirked and teased Hotori.

Kukai snickered a little and then said,"Hotori! Come out of your corner! It's your turn.'"

Hotori nodded and then got out from his emo corner.

"Ikuto Nii-san. Truth or Dare?" He asked Ikuto.

"Dare, of course." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"I dare you to have a singing competition with Utau at night, on the deck." Hotori dared Ikuto.

"Aww, is that all? That's the best you can do?" Ikuto said, picking a fight.

Hotori smiled an innocent one, but if you looked closely, it was an evil one...

"Nope. I also dare you to wear nothing, but your boxers and wear a shirt saying,"I'M A DOUCHE!" Hotori replied.

I was shocked, so was Ikuto and Kukai. Who knew Hotori could say such a dare?

"And what if I don't?" Ikuto said to Hotori, bravely.

"If you don't, there is a punishment." Hotori said and smiled evilly.

"What's the punishment?" Kukai asked, joining onto the conversation.

"The punishment, is that you have to wear nothing but breifs and run around on the deck saying,"THE ALIENS ARE COMING!" Hotori answered Kukai.

After he said that, we had a face that looked like "O_O".

"Kiddy king's been hanging out with me much.." Ikuto said. _I couldn't agree more with you! He's coming out of his innocent image!_

Hotori only smiled and said,"Ikuto Nii-san, your turn." _  
_

Ikuto nodded and then faced me. "Nagihiko, Truth or Dare?"

I said,"Truth."_ I didn't want to do a dare from HIM. _

"Is it true you are a cross dresser?" Ikuto said to me._  
_

My left eye twitch and I quickly mumbled,"Yes."

"Okay, guys, I'm not gonna play this. I don't wanna do a dare from Hotori..." Kukai's voice trailed off. _I wouldn't blame him, Hotori's dare was so not in his character._

"Suit yourself. Hotori, Truth or Dare?" I asked Hotori.

"Dare." He said, bravely once again.

"Oo, 2 dares in a row! Someone's being brave!" Kukai teased Hotori. Hotori, of coursed blushed at that.

I chuckled and said,"I dare you to shake Amu-chan a little."

"...Are you serious, Fujisaki? That's such a weak dare!" Kukai complained to me.

I merely shrugged and said,"Hotori's too sweet and innocent for a dare from me."

Ikuto nodded and said,"Yeah, he's right. Kiddy king's still a kid."

"I am not!" Hotori retorted.

He rolled his eyes and said,"Just get one with the dare."

Hotori blushed a little and nodded. He once again, walked over to Amu and shook her a little.

"...H-huh.?...Pillowwwwww..." Amu-chan replied drowsy and then dragged Hotori onto the bed with her and hugged him like a pillow.

Hotori immediately blushed and said meekly,"Help? She's using me like a pillow..."

Kukai and I just shrugged. Ikuto smirked,"What? You're not enjoying it? I'll take your spot."

Hotori blushed even more and said,"No. I'm fine..." His voice trailed off in embarrassment.

Amu-chan then snuggled onto Hotori, which made him blush madly. _Ahaha! I wish I had a camera on me, so I could record this. _

"...Errr..Kukai, Truth or Dare?" Hotori said to Kukai.

"Truth. I don't want to take an embarrassing dare from you..." Kukai replied, nervously when he said that last part.

Hotori said,"Okay. Is it true you love Utau?"

Kukai blushed while Ikuto sent a glare at Hotori. _Well, Utau is his sister, so he must be overprotective of her. _

"Um, I-!" Kukai was about to answer, but was cut of by a sleepy Yaya.

"...Yaya heard someone say truth or dare..." Yaya said evilly.

"Um, yeah. We're playing it." I replied to Yaya.

Yaya giggled and said,"Yaya wants to play! And why is Amu-chi using Tad-tan like a teddy bear?"

Hotori blushed at the question and said,"It was a dare from Fujisaki."

Yaya looked at my way and said,"Nagi! Dare or Double Dare!"

I gulped and said,"They're both dare though."

Yaya then whined,"CHOOSE ONE! WAHH!" And started throwing a fit.

"Okay, okay, I choose dare." I said, which calmed her down.

"Yaya dares you to wake up Rima-tan!" Yaya said happily.

My eyes widen and then they went back to normal.

"WHAT?! She'll...KILL ME!" I protested to Yaya.

Yaya began to throw another tantrum so I walked over to Rima-chan and said I will do it.

"Rima-chan...WAKE UP!" I shouted into her ear.

Rima-chan, of course woke up and then covered her ear shouting,"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, CROSS DRESSER?!"

I merely chuckled at her saying that and said,"Was a dare from Yaya."

Yaya looked nervous when Rima looked her way. "I. Will. Take. My. Revenge." Rima said, threatening baby Yaya.

Yaya then ran behind Kukai saying,"YAYA'S SORRY! DON'T HURT YAYA!"

The rest of us, sweatdropped at the scene and shook our heads.

"Heyyy...What's with all the noise?..." Amu said, waking up from her slumber.

Our heads turned to her, which made her nervous. Her outer character came and said,"What are you guys looking at?"

"Him." Kukai said and then pointed over to Hotori, who had been used as a pillow.

"Ehh?! WHAT!?" Amu said and then saw that she was snuggled into Hotori. She blushed and Hotori blushed. Amu then got out of the bed and said,"G-gomen..." While blushing.

Hotori still had that blush and said,"Err...It's okay.." And then the atmosphere turned into a lovey dovey one.

"Yaya thinks you two are like an old married couple!" Yaya said, admiring the couple.

They blushed and then the King's Key began to glow.

"W-what the?!" Ikuto shouted.

"WHOA! WHERE ARE WE GOING NOW?!" Kukai shouted and then we were transported into the King's Key.

* * *

**Azuky: THERE! I will try to make the next chapter LONG! **

**Amu: You betterrrr!  
**

**Azuky: *Sighs* My fingers hurt from typing out so much stories/chapters today..x_X  
**

**Tadase: Here, I'll type out the chapter. You take a nap.  
**

**Azuky: *Sparkling eyes* HOTONI?! :D YAY! *Jumps onto my bed and falls asleep*  
**

**Tadase: Amu-chan. Here, you can help me. *Sparkling attack*  
**

**Amu: *Blushes* U-um, o-okay. R & R pleasee!  
**


	12. The Queen Charas!

**Azuky: *Runs into room* I'M BACKKKKKKKK! :D**

**Readers: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! *One person throws a tomato***

**Azuky: *Gets hit* HEY! *Scopes it up and throws back* THAT WAS RUDE! Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise...Y'know, school...School 'drama'...Homework...Music...And CHIZ...x_X Also, I HAVE BEEN ADDICTED TO FAIRY TAIL! I'm all GrayxLucy with Lucy&Rogue! :D **

**Amu: Is this chapter gonna be long?**

**Azuky: Maybe! :D And, by the wayyy, my writing has changed a bit. :3**

**Amu: Really? *Sparking eyes* **

**Azuky: *Isn't weak against Amu..Ha!* I said maybe lol. Disclaimer!**

**Amu: *Pouts* Azuky doesn't own Shugo chara or anything. She just own the stories she writes. **

* * *

**_~-Amu's POV-~_**

* * *

What the? Suddenly, we were transported..INTO THE KING'S KEY?!

"Amu-chan? Wake up!" I heard a person shouted. "Hotori, let me shake her." Another guy said. He sounds like a jock. I felt someone grabbed my shoulders gently, yet forcefully and then he shook me. Ughhhhhhh! I was shook really hard.

I opened my eyes a blinked a couple of times. "..What the?" I said and then when I stood up, I felt really dizzy. I tried to walk straight a bit, but I failed and I fell who was the closet person near me.

"Crap..My head hurts, a lot..." I mumbled and then I felt someone hold me up. "Amu-chan? You okay?" The person asked me. I turned around and saw Tadase-kun with a light blush on his face. I felt the heat raised up to my cheeks and then I nodded. "It's just my head..." I said and then stood up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted, while collapsing and gripping my head tightly, trying to stop this pain. "Amu!" I heard a blonde doll say. I looked up and it was Rima who said it. She had a worried face on and said,"Amu. What's wrong?!" I felt the pain stopping and then I said,"...My head...It stopped hurting..." I said with a confused face. Rima's face turned back into a refiled one and then helped me get up.

I saw that Utau was shaking her head slowly and then punched Kukai in the head. "What was that for, Utau?!" Kukai whined and then rubbed his head. "That's what you get for shaking Amu too hard!" Utau said and punched him playfully. "Hey..I didn't know..." Kukai said with a small pout.

I giggled and said,"It's okay, Kukai. The dizziness stopped." Kukai's face brightened up and grinned. "See! She's fine!" He said with a thumbs up to Utau. Utau just shook her head.

"Where are we, anyways?" Nagihiko said, coming behind from Ikuto. Ikuto shrugged and said,"It looks like we were sucked in here." "How do we get out?" Utau asked Ikuto. He shrugged again and said,"Beats me."

Suddenly, a Chara appeared. She was wearing a teal cape behind her shoulders with white frills at the end of her cape. She was also wearing a white summer dress with lots of frills on it. She snapped her fingers softly, and then a silver tiara appeared."Hello, Guardians." She greeted us with a really sweet smile.

We looked at each other and then Yaya spoke up. "How do you know, Yaya?!" She asked. The Chara said,"I know everything about you Guardians and the Charas." She replied to us softly. Then Rima said,"Who are you?" The queen like Chara looked at Rima and said,"I'm Shihaisha, meaning ruler. Pleasure to meet you. I'm the Queen."

I gasped a little with the others and then I asked,"Why are we here?" Shihaisha-sama then looked at me and smiled softly,"Hello, Amu-cha. The reason why I called you here is to request a favor." I nodded, meaning continue on. She took a deep breath and sadly said,"It seems like you meet the Royals."

Tadase gasped a little and asked,"Shihaisha-sama, do you know who they are?" Shihaisha-sama sadly nodded her head. Her light blue eyes were full of sorrow. "Yes...Kimiko...The Joker...I was her Chara, till her heart's egg became tainted..." We stood there in shock and then Nagihiko said,"How did that happen?"

The queen looked at Nagihiko, deep in thoughts and said,"Easter. They corrupted her emotionally and then threatened her. You see...When I was still her Chara, Kimiko was such a happy and innocent girl, till HE came..." Ikuto raised his eyebrow a little and said,"Who's HE?"

The queen looked at Ikuto with fire in her eyes. "Her uncle...The previous owner of Easter, before Gorden. He took what was deepest to her heart, and then he coldly said to her,"If you do not want me to hurt him, painfully, you will help my company." She stood there in fear of her uncle and then quickly nodded with tears coming down. I stood on her shoulder and hid my presence so he wouldn't hurt me too. Her uncle smiled creepily and then walked out of her room. Kimiko broke down and then tears came down. I was suddenly forced back into my egg...Before I knew it, her heart...Was tainted with fear and hatred."

I stood there, stunned at what I heard, along with the others. I shook it off and said,"What's the request, queen?" The queen's eyes brightened and then said,"My request, is that you help free her, along with the Royals." Yaya said with a thumbs up,"Yaya understands! Yaya and her friends will save them!" Suddenly, she was covered with sparkles and flowers. Me and the others, sweatdropped at the background behind Yaya.

The queen smiled a real one, and then softly said,"Thank you! It's not their faults they became tainted. They were threatened too." The queen's eyes with full of happy tears and a smile. I smiled back and said,"Yep! Now, let's get outta here!"

The queen nodded at me and then said,"King's Key, RETURN!"

* * *

**Azuky: There! :D Short chapter, huh?...:(**

**Amu: WHY YOU LIED TO ME?! T_T  
**

**Azuky: Hey! At least my writing style changed a bit. Hey, guys, leave in the comments, do you like this writing style better then the other? Or do you like the other better. COMMENT!  
**

**Amu: R&R~! For Azuky!  
**


	13. The First Ace's Granddaughter Appears!

**Azuky: Been a while, huh?**

**Readers: YOU SAID DAILY! :O *Takes out pitchfork*  
**

**Azuky: *Sweatdrops* Err, calm down. I will update at every week, okay?! **

**Readers: Fine, but you're still getting a punishment! *One takes out a flamethrower*  
**

**Azuky: DON'T GO CRAZY! KYAAA! *Is being carried by angry readers* HELP, YAYA!  
**

**Yaya: YAYA'S SCARED! Azuky doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything. *Runs away*  
**

**Azuky: TRAITOR!  
**

* * *

**~-No One's POV-~  
**

* * *

"...What did you do, Rikka?" Hikaru asked Rikka, who was upside down, hanging from a tree branch... "I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I SWEAR! IT WAS THAT BUTTERFLY'S FAULT!" Rikka cried out, and then fell out. Hikaru shook his head and then helped Rikka up.**  
**

"How are we gonna fix this?.." Hikaru asked, and then looked at the Royal Garden. The table fell down, with fire coming off, and the chairs were broken. Some of the glass on the roof fell down, and landed in the flowers, which was trampled! The Royal Garden looked like an animal CAGE!

Rikka pouted and then hid behind a tree. "IT WAS THAT BUTTERFLY'S FAULT!" She shouted, and then began to cry like Amu's dad. Hikaru sweatdropped and said,"Um okay. Let's just get this fixed, okay?" Rikka's pout was replaced with a grin and said,"YEAH!" Hikaru smiled a bit, showing the less amount of emotion for once.

"She's slowly changing me..." Hikaru whispered, with a soft smile. Rikka noticed what Hikaru said and giggled.

* * *

"Hey, we're back!" Kukai shouted, and then noticed London, Bailey, Cody, and Zack with their mouths opened and their eyes widen. "Um, WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO?!" Zack exclaimed, panicking. "Well...You see.." Utau said, and began to explained what happened. Cody and Bailey nodded, while Zack and London, being the idiots they are, were confused. Cody took a hold of Zack and began explaining. Bailey did the same thing to London, but with big hand gestures.

* * *

_**1 Hour Of Explaining...**_

* * *

"OH!" London shouted, and then Yaya said,"WE'RE HERE!" They turned around, and saw that they arrived in England, now they just need to go to London. They began packing and then they left the boat. **_  
_**

"Hey, are you guys the Guardians?" A girl said. She had light autumn hair, styled in low pigtails. Her eyes were orange colored, and she was wearing an orange summer dress with a white ribbon on her waist, with a katana attached to it. Her shoes were orange flats.

"Um, yes. And who are you?" Amu answered the girl. The girl smiled and said,"I'm Yasumi Kikito. I'm the granddaughter of the first Ace." Their eyes widen, and then Yaya immediately said,"COOL! I'm YAYA!" The Guardians sweatdropped at her yelling. Yasumi looked at Yaya and then grin. "Nice to meet you Yaya!" One by one, the Guardians introduced themselves, and their Charas.

"Kikito-san, what's your Chara?" Tadase asked her. She turned to him and then said,"Sen, come out." Then, a Chara appeared with a kimono like Temari, but it was orange and white, along with a katana behind her. She bowed and said sweetly,"I'm Sen, Yasumi-chan's desire to be more lady-like, but fierce." Temari floated up to her and bowed too. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Temari." She said, politely too. Sen nodded her head in approval.

"Okay, so, where are we gonna go?" Ikuto asked. She turned her attention to Ikuto and said,"Amu's aunt changed her mind about the airplane, and rented a car instead." Everyone, but Ikuto and Yasumi shivered. "Why are you all shivering?" Yasumi asked, worriedly. Amu said, with depressing marks appearing,"Ikuto is bad at driving..." They nodded in agreement, while Ikuto frowned.

"Well...I'm gonna drive, again.." Amu said with an evil grin. "NO!" They shouted at her, but Yasumi. "What's so bad about Amu's driving?" She said with an eyebrow raising. "Amu's just at terrible as a driver as Ikuto, but she's a bit better then him." Utau said. Yasumi turned her and said,"She has a driver license?!" Nagihiko nodded and explained to her why Amu has a license.

She nodded her head in agreement and cheerfully said,"Well, let's go then!" They shivered with depressed marks as they entered the car. Yasumi took the front seat and everyone began taking their spots. "Tell me when to start!" Amu said, and then clutched the car wheel like a racer. Yasumi gulped at what Rima had said to her earlier about her driving, when they took their seats.

"Ready..." Rima said, nervously.

"Set..." Kukai said, while thinking that they were gonna die.

"GO!" Yaya shouted excitedly.

They took a deep breath, and then Amu pressed on the petal, taking a turn. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" They shouted. 'Oh my gosh...SHE'S CRAZY!" Yasumi screamed in her head.

* * *

**Azuky: Done. :3**

**Amu: Update sooner...  
**

**Azuky: MAYBE! :D R&R~!  
**

**Amu: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!  
**

**Azuky: Too late~! :3 BYE!  
**

**Amu: NO! WAIT~!  
**


	14. A Fun Beach Day!

**Azuky: *Throws streamers* I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! :'D**

**Amu: Why are we partying? *Puts on some K-Pop***

**Azuky: CAUSE! I HAVE FINALLY REACHED 60 REVIEWS! TODAY IS A HAPPY DAY! :D**

**Amu: :O NANI?! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Let's get started, so we can GAIN MORE! :D**

**Azuky: HAI! I don't own Shugo Chara or anything, the only thing I own are my stories.**

* * *

**~-Yasumi's POV-~ **

* * *

"OH MY GOD! TURN!" I shouted at Amu, because she was gonna crash into a RAILING! "OH CRAP!" She cursed out, and then we hit the railing, making us fly off the highway! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" We shouted.

I closed my eyes shut, since I'm GOING TO DIE! "..Umm..Yasumi?...We're alive.." I heard someone say. "Eh?" I mumbled, and then opened my eyes, revealing that we landed on a BEACH?! "NANI?! A BEACH?! I shouted in amazment. I saw Amu put her right arm behind her head, sheepishly nodded, and said,"Yeah.."

I raised an eyebrow, and looked behind Amu. It revealed the boys, who had their shirts gone! I saw the girls, including me blush! Amu was looking at Tadase. Surprising, he had a 6 pack, and he was smiling, happily. Utau was blushing at Kukai, who had a 6 pack! Oh well, Kukai does look like a jock.I looked at Rima, who's face had the tiniest visible of pink, and she was staring at Nagihiko's 6 pack!

But..When I looked at Ikuto, his midnight blue hair was shining in the sunlight! His tanned 6 packs was totally built! I mean, it was better then Kukai's, who is a jock! Okay, what's with these guys and their hot packs?! Are their really fit or something?!

I could feel heat rush into my face, not just my cheeks. He came close to me, and then placed his hand on my forehead, making it worst! "Hey, you're red. You okay?" He asked me. His faced then turned into a smirk, as I shook my head. "Ah, I see. Girls, like our packs?" He said, teasing us with a smirk. The boys raised an eyebrow, as we, the girls, were red as a tomato!

"W-w-what? N-no!" Amu denied. The only one who wasn't blushing, was Yaya. Yaya is like a baby..So she's the most innocent one here, then? Hmm, interesting... "I agree, Ikuto!" Utau said, agreeing with Amu, along with the rest of us. The boys shrugged and then walked to us.

"Why did you guys take off your shirts, anyways?" Rima asked Nagihiko. He shrugged and said,"How can you stand this heat? It's HOT!" I then, noticed how hot it was. "Whoa..You're right, it's FREAKING HOT!" I shouted, and then started fanning myself, as the cool late summer breeze passes.

"Yaya wants to swim!" Yaya whined, with a pout. We looked at each other and Amu said,"Sure, why not?" I shook my head and complained,"But we don't have swimsuits!" She chuckled and said,"This is one of the reasons, why Miki rocks!" My eyes widen, and then narrow, because then I remembered Miki can create outfits.

"Oh yeah! She can create outfits!" Utau said, in remembrance. Kukai chimed in,"Yes! Let's go swimming!" I giggled, and then Miki came out behind Amu's hair, and said,"Draw, Drew, Drawn!"

Suddenly, Amu was dressed in a 2 piece swimsuit. Hers was a dark pink with white stripes, and at the bottom corners, were ribbons, with a small white heart. She wore hot pink flip-flops, with small hearts on it. "Amu-chi's chest grew!" Yaya shouted, in exictment. I raised my eyebrow, and finally noticed her chest! Her chest wasn't a flat chested, like I thought! She had a B-Cup! **(A/N: Yeah..I might be a girl..But I will not research about busts...That's wayyy too awkward=ish for me..)****  
**

I saw the boys' jaws dropped, mostly Tadase, who's face was on fire! Amu blushed in embarrassment and looked uncomfortable. It looks like Rima decided to save her, by saying,"Boys! Are you guys perverts? Stop looking at her!" The boys nodded, and then stop looking at her bust. I saw that she mouth 'thank you' to Rima. Rima nodded and mouth 'you owe me' I giggled at them.

"Yaya's next!" Yaya shouted, with a grin. Miki giggled and chanted,"Draw, Drew, Drawn!" Abruptly, Yaya was dressed in a yellow one piece, with a small bunny on the corner, with yellow flip-flops. Her hair was cornered by a baby pink sun bonnent. Around her waist was a yellow ruffly skirt. Overall, she looked SO CUTE!

"Aww, you looks so cute!" I said, with my hands up like a fan-girl. The others nodded in agreement, and Yaya grin sweetly, while eating a piece of candy, out of nowhere. "I'm next." Utau said. Miki nodded and began to dress Utau, saying,"Draw, Drew, Drawn!"

Utau was dressed in a 2 piece purple swimsuit. It was light, yet kinda dark purple all over, with a blue butterfly pattern all over it. Her shoes were purple sandals. "Utau-chi looks pretty!" Yaya complained Utau, happily. Utau smiled and said,"Thank you." Yaya only nodded and then we began to compliant her, while Kukai's face was really red! Haha, I guess he has a little crush, ne?

"Rimaaaa-tan's next!" Yaya declared. Miki grin and chanted,"Draw, Drew, Drawn!" Rima tried to protest, but at last, it was too late. She was dressed in a orange one piece suit, with clown faces all over it. She had a frown on, but if you look REALLY closely, you can see a tint of red. I looked at Nagihiko, and he had a MAJOR blush goin' on! He isn't used to Rima dressing like this, huh?

And now, it was my turn. "Draw, Drew, Drawn!" Miki chanted happily, and dressed me in a 2 piece swimsuit. It was white with cheery blossoms all over it. I had a B-Cup like Amu, and I could see Ikuto blushing a little. What the? I thought he had a crush on Amu! Well, Amu's already taken by Tadase, so he's moving on? My thoughts were interrupted by Miki dressed up the boys.

Amu was blushing when she saw Tadase. He was barefoot, with sky blue trunks on, with a crown on the right bottom corner. He was wearing a white and sky blue button shirt, that was unbutton, showing off his 6 packs. He was smiling with a small blush imprinted.

I looked behind Amu, and Rima was blushing at Nagihiko. Nagihiko's long hair was in a low pontail, and he was wearing navy blue trunks, with white flames on them. His packs were showing.

Utau was looking at Kukai, who was grinning goofy. He had green trunks with soccer balls. And, for Ikuto, he was wearing midnight blue trunks, and his nice and tannn packs were showing, brilliantly in the sunshine.

"Oi! Yasumi, you're staring at Ikuto." Amu said to me, snapping me out of my mind. I turned to her and said,"Huh?" She rolled her eyes and said excitedly,"Come on! Let's swim!" I grin and then joined Amu in swimming.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later... **

* * *

"Wooo!" Amu shouted in enjoyment. She was surfing on a hot pink board, which was on top of a medium sized wave. I was surfing with her too. "Amu-chi! Yasu-tan! Yaya wants to explore!" I looked down to see who wailed it. It was Yaya, with a her cheeks puffed up. "Okay~!" Me and Amu said, and then we jumped off the boards, ending us falling down into the ocean, and swam to the shore.

I high-five Amu when we got to the shore. "Ah, that was fun!" I said, enjoying the gentle breeze blowing on the beach. "Whoa! It's a cave!" Utau shouted. I looked where she was looking at, and saw some cyrstal like box in it. "Guys, I see sometype of box in it." I pointed out. "Let's find out." Rima suggested. We nodded and then walked closer to the mysterious cave.

* * *

**Azuky: Thereee Updation done. :3**

**Amu: Why can't it be longer? T~T  
**

**Azuky: Hey! I got school...School...NUUUU! *Acts like Amu's dad* WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY?! T_T  
**

**Amu: *Sweatdrops* Okay..While she overreacts, Read and Rate, ne? :3 (That's her fuel to update!)  
**


	15. We got sucked into a BOX!

**Azuky: HEYYY! I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! AND NOT DEEEEEEEAAADDDD~! :D (School is a total *beep*..)**

**Readers: *Takes out flamethrowers* WHERE WERE YOU, AZUKY-SAMA?! *Death glares***

**Azuky: *Shivers* Oh no, now you done it... *Cool & Icy comes in* I'm right here, duh. Now, let's get this going, 'kay? *Gives out an icy glare***

**Readers: *Shivers* *Nods quickly* YES! Um..Azuky-sama doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything..*Runs away in fright***

**Azuky: *Smirks* Well, I'm out. LET'S GET THIS GOIN'! I GOT THE POWERRRRRRRRR!  
**

* * *

**~-Utau's POV-~ **

* * *

"Whoa, I see a box in the cave!" Kukai said, with that idiotic grin on his aborable face. Wait-! Did I just say him being aborable? I can feel heat rushing into my cheeks..Kukai then stared at me, with concern and said,"Are you okay, Utau?"

I nodded, and my blush started going down. God, I feel so weird! Why does he make me like this every time I see him?! My stomach feel nervous and I always feel like I was about to explode, OUT OF HAPPINESS! What's wrong with me?! **(A/N: Ah, Utau, you are so dense...:P) **

"YAYA SEES A SHINY BOX, WITH CANDY AROUND IT!" Yaya shouted, VERY loudly. Unfortunately, I was next to her.. I gripped my left ear, since it was hurting like HELL. Gah..The cool gentle breeze is making a ear-pitch sound to my ear...Don't tell me I'm going deaf?!...Damn you Yaya...**(A/N: Yeah, too much cursing? Tell me in the reviews..o-o) **

I coughed to test out my hearing, it was fine. Good, now I know I'm not deaf, YET. I rolled my eyes, in annoyance from myself, and looked where Yaya was currently pointing at. My eyes widen when I saw the box.

The box was crystallized with glass, that loos like if you touch it, it will break. The sunlight reflected off it, making it a pure white color. Oddly enough, a strange design of a Heart's Egg was on the cover of the box, with beautiful green veins surrounding it. Wow, there was some type of hard candy surrounding it.

"Huh, Yaya's right, I see candy." Amu said, while sweating at Yaya's reaction. "CANDYYYYYYY!" She screamed and then immediately popped a candy that was blue.

She frown, and began to fumable in her mouth it seems like, and then she spitted it out at the ground, and stomped on it like an elephant! "BAHHH! THAT CANDY WASN'T CANDY! YAYA HAS BEEN FOOLED!" She cried out, anime-ly, with waterfall tears coming down her baby fat cheeks.

We sweatdropped at her act, while Tadase walked over to the box, and held it up. "What is this thing?" Ikuto asked, to no one. Tadase answered him, though,"Ikuto Nii-san, I think has something in it." And then he gently shook the box, making some sounds, proving something is inside.

"Seems like your right, Hotori-kun." Nagihiko said, and then he was punched in the shoulder by none other, Rima. "Ouch! What did I do?" He said, while rubbing his new bruise. "That's for hugging me, PERVERT!" Rima said, frowning, with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Yasumi and I snickered at them, it was obivous that they like each other, but their pride was getting in the way.

I saw that Yasumi rolled her eyes, and then gave off a mischievous smirk. I raised my eyebrow, but then ignored what she was planning to do. I just hope it doesn't evolve me. 'Cause I don't like that look on her face...

"Okay..Let's open it?" Amu said, and broke off the Chibi Devil's fight with the purple head. Chibi Devil frowned, but she stopped bickering anyways. Amu rolled her eyes at them, and then gently opened the box, making a great amount of light appearing!

Suddenly, we were SUCKED IN IT!

* * *

_**~The Guardians, plus Yasumi, Kukai, Ikuto, and Utau, has been sucked into the blinding force!~**_

* * *

I woke up, and then heard Yaya whined,"Yaya hates being sucked into things, again.." Amu then woke up, and agreed with Yaya. "This happened before?" Yasumi, said, who was helping Yaya up, 'cause Yaya was being lazy._**  
**_

Kukai nodded, and then began to explain to her the conservation with the Queen. "Ohh! I get it now." She said, after being explained poorly by Kukai. Ikuto cough to get our attention and said,"What now?" I shrugged, and then I realized where we where...

"Why the hell are we in a meadow?" I said, while looking around. We were in a very beautiful and flawless meadow. The grass was the perfect color of green, and the ground had no dirt patches. They were pink and white flowers everywhere, along with cherry blossom trees. There's also a small pound near us.

Yaya grin and said,"LET'S EXPLORE!" She began to ran, but trip anime style. "OWIE! WHO PUT THAT BOX IN YAYA'S WAY?!" Yaya wailed, and then pouted, while still in the position of when you fall. I stood up, and held up the thing she fell over. It was a box, the box that sucked us into this place!

Rima narrowed her eyes and said,"That idiotic box.." With a menacing aura going on, like she was gonna break the box into pieces. "Hehe..Let's do Yaya's idea." Amu said, while sweating at Rima's glare.

She went back to normal, and put on her usual face, a bored face. "Yeah." She said simply. Kukai, who was sitting down, stood up and dust his pants. "Alright, HINAMORI! 100 DAST!" He declared, and then brought out a rope. Diachi came out and he gave up a thumbs up. Amu had depressing marks and wailed,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I chuckled at her wail.

"Yo, you too, Nagi." Rhythm said, appearing behind Nagihiko. He nodded and then Rhythm said,"Yay!" And then hug all the girl Charas. Still a flirt I see? I looked over to Kukai, who was tying up Amu's waist. When he was done, he grabbed the other end of the rope, and pumped it into the air,"ALRIGHT! LET'S BEGAN!" And then Amu said quickly,"RAN!" Ran popped behind her and chanted,"Hop, Step, Jump!" Amu's X clip was a heart one, and then it began.

"LET'S GO!" She said, and then began to run, oddly enough, Kukai was enjoying the running. My, my, what an idiot he is. I looked over to Nagihiko, who just scooped up Rima bridal-style, with headphones on. He Chara Change, didn't he?

Rima was blushing a little and protested,"Cross dresser! LET ME DOWN!" He ignored the protests, and grin wildly. "YAY!" He said and then began to run after Amu and Kukai.

I looked over to Yaya who was whining. "YAYA WANTS TO RACE TOO!" She pouted, and then grin widely. She then ran wildly after them, while eating a Kit Kat for some reason. "We might as well join 'em." Ikuto suggested with a smirk. Tadase shrugged and then ran off. I grin and said,"Race ya, Onii-san." **(A/N: Hey, did I spell Onii-san right?) **

Onii-san smirk even more and said,"Fine, don't go crying when you lose." I rolled my eyes, and began to run after him.

* * *

**Azuky: YAY! I HAVE UPDATED! AND SCHOOL IS A PAIN! :D**

**Amu: Um, okay, READ AND RATE FOR AZUKY-SAMA! (Azuky: That's right, -SAMA, I'M DA BOSS! xD)  
**


	16. Whoa, this is one SICK CAR!

**Azuky: Heyy, I'm backk, and read all the guests' 'death threats' to update! :D (Lolz, you know who you are! xD) BUTTT, I'm so sorry for not updating for a looongggg timeeeeeeeeeee. I got addicted to Fairy Tail fanfictions...o-o  
**

**Amu: Yeah, whatevera, AZUKY DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING. SHE JUST OWNS THE STORIES SHE WRITES, AND THE PLOTS.  
**

**Azuky: Amu?..WHY CAPS, OLD LADY?! Ohhh, and a Happy Late Halloween! (Oh..BTW, I'm not gonna do the brother/sister honorifics for Utau and Ikuto..It's just TOO CONFUSING! Dx)  
**

* * *

**~-No One's POV-~  
**

* * *

"Yaya had to wait for you guys!" Yaya whined with pout. Kukai sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Hehe, sorry, Yaya...I wanted to get Hinamori into shape!" Yaya nodded in understanding, well sorta, then looked over at Amu...**  
**

Amu looked like a freaking ghost. Literally, her soul is anime-ly floating in the air, with Tadase trying to get her soul back. "Back off,Kiddy King. I got this." Ikuto said with a smirk. He took out candy, then showed it to Yaya.**  
**

"I will give this to you, IF you go all hyper on Amu." Ikuto told Yaya. Yasumi sweatdropped. You see she was imaging a hyper Yaya in her mind...

* * *

**~-Yasumi's Mind Theater Begins-~**

* * *

"AMUUUUUUUUUUU-CHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II! WAKE UP FOR YAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Yaya sang off key, while having some crazy eyes on. Her mouth was shaped into a lunatic grin. She then jumped on top of Amu, then she began to jump on her back like a trampoline. "YAYA! SHE'S GONNA DIE LIKE THAT!" Yasumi shouted, and tried to pry a hyper ass Yaya off Amu. Key word..TRIED. **  
**

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Yaya screamed, and then hid behind a small blonde. "Yaya..." She mumbled, creepily, while giving off a VERY evil aura. Yaya immediately got afraid, and then climbed on top of Kukai.

"Wahh~! Yasu-tan is being mean to YAYA!" She wailed out, then overreacted. She crawled into a ball, then sat on top of Amu. "G-et..HER OFF MEEE~!" Amu cried out in a need of help. "NUU! NO ONE TOUCHES HERRR~! AMU-CHI IZ MINE!" She snarled, and then took out a random toy Nerf gun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Total WTF moment, huh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They looked at each other...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RUN FOR YOUR GOD DAMN LIVESSS!" They yelled, and ran away for their lives, while Yaya acted like a soldier with a gun, shooting down everyone.

* * *

**~Yasumi's Mind Theater Ends-~**

* * *

"...DON'T GIVE IT TO HER!" She shouted, and then took away the candy, throwing it into a nearby lake. "Ow, who threw that?!" A voice said, while rubbing the bruise.**  
**

They turned around. "Who said that?..." Amu asked, who had just recovered at the mention of a hyper Yaya. "Me!" The voice said again, and then suddenly appeared in front of them.

The girl looked like a 15 year old. She had very beautiful brown hair. It was styled with her hair down, that reached passed her shoulders, and her she had side bangs. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of brown. Her skin was flawless, with the shade of creamy skin. She had red denim shorts on, with a white 1/2 sleeved shirt on. The shirt had a design of a silver moon. Under it was a river, with a small boat floating on it. Her shoes were black knee-converse, with some normal white socks.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori. The First King's daughter, or you would call him, Tsukasa-san's daughter." She introduced herself to them. Her voice was feminine-ish, soft, and gentle, much like her father's voice. **(A/N: It was a request from one of my favorite authors! Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori ! Please search her up, and read her stories! Btw, if you can't read the language, USE GOOGLE TRANSLATION! That's what I did. xD)**

"So, you're Hotori-kun's cousin?" Nagihiko asked her, confusedly. She nodded happily and replied,"Mmph!" They all nodded in understanding, expect for a cat copsplayer, and a kiddy king.

"...He-e w-a-as m-m-ma-r-r-r-ied?!" Tadase mumbled, stuttering a lot. Amu placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ikuto, for one, was having a mental breakdown.

"SAY WHAT?! THAT BASTARD NEVER TOLD ME HE WAS FREAKING MARRIED!" He shouted to the skies, and then hugged his knees, rocking back and forth like a mental guy. They sweatdropped at Tadase and Ikuto's reaction.

"Umm..Okay..So, what should we call you?" Kukai said, thoughtfully. The girl nodded, and said,"Call me Aori." Kukai nodded, and then Yaya tackled Aori in a hug. "Can Yaya call you Ao-chan?" Yaya pouted, with puppy eyes.

Being the person Aori was, she couldn't respite the cute stare of a baby Yaya. She had a tint of blush from the eyes and mumbled,"Fine..." YAya's eyes sparkled, attacking the poor girl with a 'glomp'. "YAAAAAAAAAAAYY! YAYA IS HAPPY~!" She wailed in happiness. **(A/N: Is that even possible? Lol)**

"Hey..No sorry for hitting me with a bag of candy?" Aori whined, while rubbing her head. "I'm sorry..." Yasumi apologized to Aori. Aori grinned and put up a thumbs up,"It's okay!" Yasumi smiled back.**  
**

"Um..Why are you in this box, too?" Utau asked, unsure of this new person. "Oh yeah, I was sent by Amu's Aunt Kaori! She told me to help you guys get outta here." Aori replied, in remembrance.

"How did you guys even get sucked into this place?" Aori scold them. This time, Rima replied,"Because this stupid Jack touched the box." Nagihiko retorted,"Lies! It was Tsukiyomi-kun!" Rima mumbled,"Liessss.." Nagihiko was about to say a comeback, but Aori intercepted. "Look, I don't care whose freaking fault it is, just tell me HOW." She frowned at them for acting like little kids, fighting over spilled ice cream.

Amu spoke up,"We just opened it, y'know, taking off the lid." Aori rolled her eyes, and smirked,"Rookie mistake." Utau then defended,"Hey, it wasn't our fault!" Aori gave off a small smiled and giggled,"Haha, I know how it feels. Back in the Academy, a friend of mine did me a loooooooooooooong lecture for opening the box wrong."

"Okay, okay, enough chit-chat, how the hell do we get out?" Ikuto said, annoyed by the lack of 'getting out'."Ikuto-Nii-san, be patient!" Tadase lectured Ikuto.

Aori said,"Nah, it's fine. Anyways...LET'S GET OUTTA HEREEE!" They all nodded, then she put her fingers into the sign for 'rockin' out'. She cried,"ARAHC OGUHS! OUT, BABY!"

* * *

**~-Again..They Were Teleported-~**

* * *

"There, we're out!" Aori exclaimed, putting up a thumbs up. "Hey..What's up with the rockin' sign?" Kukai asked. Aori rolled her eyes and put her hands behind her head. "Believe it or not, but that's the sign for getting out." She replied lazily. "Apparently, the way to get out was invented by a Shugo Chara, who loved rockin' out." She continued, then sweatdropped at the idiocy the Shugo Chara possessed...And making her say 'OUT, BABY!' at the end of her chant.  
**  
**

"Okay..Now what now?" Nagihiko said, trying to proceed the quest. "Oh yeah, Hotori, give me your key." Tadase unwillingly gave his key to his new 'cousin'. Aori then said,"Hinamori, give me the clue." Amu obeyed the girl, since she didn't really have a choice. "Good, now I will place them into this machine of mine."

Then she pulled out a laptop shaped machine. The screened had some green numbers going up side down, the kind you see on the Matrix. There was a small keypad on the board, full of numbers, again. The rest of the board had some shapes. One shape was shaped like a key, while the other looked like a paper mold.

"What's this?" Amu asked. "Watch and learn-!" Apurtly, a HUGE explosion was heard. A evil laughter filled the air. "I told you I would get my revenge..." The voice of Hadase warned them. Aori then took out a mini car, shouted,"Time to shine, my car!" The mini car then turned into teal colored Lamborghini 2012. "Oh, SICK!" Kukai exclaimed in awe.

Aori smirked and said,"HOP IN!" They nodded quickly and jumped inside, before Hadase arrived. "But wait, isn't this a 5 person car?!" Rima cried out. "Normally yes, but the room inside the car changes to the number of seats nedded. I got it for my Birthday." Aori replied, full of craziness. Of course, it seems like Aori wanted to drive too...

"WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GET INSIDE!" Utau shouted at everyone. They nodded, and entered the car, indeed Aori was right, it had enough seats for everyone.

They stared at it. Aori snickered and said,"Welcome to my car." "WHERE DID THEY GO?!" A voice boomed outside the car, then a huge booming sound was heard. Aori cursed under her breath,"Hell no." Then she pressed a button, making the car have metal wings on the sides. "Whoa, this car is SERIOUSLY AWESOMEEEE!" Kukai exclaimed, while pumping his fists.

"Ah, I know right? I just LOVE this car!" Aori squealed, then she pressed the car petal. "Hold on tight, we're about to FLYYYYY!" They nodded, hoping she was not a lunatic in driving, unlike THEM...*Cough* Amu..Ikuto *Cough*

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Aori shouted as she entered the sunny sky.

* * *

**Azuky: DONE, R&R~! Over 1600 words! :D  
**


	17. Check this out!

**Heyyy...This isn't an update...Cause I just updated already. xD Anyways, I'm doing this Author Notes, for a contest! **

**SO COME ON, Who's gonna be the lucky guy/gal?  
Look down below to see the reviewer number, and reward!**

* * *

**If you are the 90th reviewer:**

You choose the pairing of the next chapter, or the pairing of a one-shot!

* * *

**_If you are the 95th reviewer:_**

You get to tell me what story I will update. (Heck, you can even tell me to update a one-shot!, or make an epilogue!)

Or, pairing of a new one-shot, and YOU get to choose/make the plot!

* * *

**_IF YOU ARE THE 100TH REVIEWER: (GRAND PRIZE, PEOPLE!)_**

You get to make/choose a plot for a WHOLE NEW CHAPTER STORY! WOO~! This includes pairings, plots, OOC, OC, AU, or evennn...THE UPDATING TIME!

(I will TRY MY HARDEST to update to your liking..Though it cannot be like once every 2 days, cause that is impossible for me now. I got to do a Egypt project...BUT, if the timing cannot be decided between the winner and meee...I get to choose the time..*YAY!*)

* * *

**So come on, this contest is gonna last till I get the 100th REVIEWER! Btw, it cannot be a guest...Cause then I can't PM them for the rewards...So..Sorry, guests aren't allowed.**

**BUT ANYWAYS, WHO WILL WIN?! :O**

**Good luck to the reviewers!**


	18. The Winners!

**Hey...The contest ended already! xD THE WINNERS:**

* * *

**90th Reviewer Winner: **

**321BlueBlossoM123 **

**95th Reviewer Winner:**

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori **

**100th Reviewer Winner:**

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**

* * *

**Yeah...Weird, the same person got 2 prizes. x3 Again, NUUU! THE CONTEST ENDED...SO SOOON! _.**


	19. Omaka: A Daily Morning Of Azuky

**Omaka! Just taking a little short break on SC: NCA! (Shugo Chara: New Crazy Adventure)**

**Hehe, here I go! OMAKA! Just a daily life of mine, written Shugo Chara style! :D (PSY! :D) (Me no own Shugo Chara or anything..)**

**Here I go! **

**~A Daily Morning Of Azuky.  
**

* * *

Silently, Modori creep into Amu's room. She started to shake her daughter, trying to wake her up for school. "...Nuuu...5 more minutes...meeeeeee..." Amu mumbled as she pulled the blankets over her head. "NO! WAKE UP!" Modori commanded Amu, only to be ignored.**  
**

Amu rolled around the bed, trying to hide under her 2 blankets. "Leave. me...aloneeeee..." Amu whimpered as her blanket was tore away from her by Modori. "Look at the time! WAKE UP YOUR LAZY BUTT!" Modori demanded as she took away the pillow Amu was holding for defense. "NUUU!" Amu wailed.

Modori sighed and took some clothes off Amu's closet hangers. "Hmm..." Modori mumbled as she was thinking what to make Amu wear to school. "This one!" Modori picked out a navy blue tank top shirt with a stripped over shirt that ended to her the top of her stomach. It had was stripped with white and pale-pink-ish with bit of grey. At the shoulders were threads of a floral pattern. **(A/N: Yeah, that is an actually shirt. :3) **Then she choose a pair of denim shorts with grey knee-high socks.

She left it near Amu and then went to the bathroom to prepare Amu's toothpaste, brush, and water. **(A/N: What? I'm lazy in the morning..) **"...Damn...6:30?! WHYY!" Amu cried out lowly. "...? days till Saturday and Sunday..." Amu whispered as she changed into her clothes.

After she was done, she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and junk. "Hm...Let it down or high side ponytail?..." Amu debated herself in front of the mirror. "Nah, let it down." Amu said as she clipped her long bangs to the side, going to the current of her right side parting. She had a right side bang in front of her forehead, just stopping before her eyebrows. **(A/N: Wish it was longer...Mom had it cut. And yeah, my bangs used to be as long as the rest of my hair, but I wanted a side bang. So mom had some of the bangs cut, and the rest to the side..x-x)**

Amu sighed and walked lazily to her bed. "...Ugh..Can't sleep...I want to sleep..School...Damn.." She whimpered as she placed her phone inside her black backpack. She took her library books inside too, and placed her binder inside. "..That's all." Amu said to herself. **  
**

She walked lazily down the stairs and reached the kitchen. She dropped her backpack on the cold tiled floors, and went to the table. Today she had some soy milk and an egg sandwich. It took her 15 minutes to finish eating.

She went to the table near the flat screen T.V., and took a bag of shrimp chips. **(A/N: Those chips you find at the Asian markets. :3)** She shoved it inside her backpack for lunch. "Get your shoes, it's time to go." Her older brother, Kukai, said to her. "Yeah, yeah..YEAH..." Amu replied as she took her black conversed high-tops shoes and tied them inside the car when she got there. "Close the fence gate!" Kukai reminded her baby sister. "...Too late." Amu remarked as the car drove away from the driveway. "...You're an idiot.." Kukai commented. Amu shrugged and said,"You are too."

* * *

At School...

"Sleepy again?" Her best friend, Nadeshiko asked. "Yeah..." Amu replied as she placed her face onto her desk. "Sleepy again, Amu?" The sensei, or teacher in my school, remarked. "...Uh-huh.." Amu answered as she tried to go to sleep, only to fail. "...Dang you, school!" Amu wailed as she sulk in her chair. She would've said 'damn' if it wasn't for the teacher's presence.

"Just some more hours and your home!" Nagihiko, Nadeshiko's cousin, tried to cheer up Amu. "Yeah...Whatevera..." Amu replied as she did some morning work.

* * *

**This is just a daily morning that happens to me, EVERYDAY! T_T Rarely get any good sleep...TwT.  
**

**Read and Rate for the author? xD  
**


End file.
